Te Odeio Mais Que Tudo!
by Shirou Tutti
Summary: Draco sempre odiou Gina, Gina sempre odiou Draco... Mas uma atividade na escola esse ano irá obrigar os dois a passarem mais tempo juntos... Sorte? Azar? Destino? Será possível isso dar certo?
1. Coincidências Antecipadas

_**SENTIMENTOS MODIFICADOS – DRACO E GINA**  
Shipper: Draco/Gina, Rony/Hermione  
Autora: Tutimaru ou Bokechan ou Tutti-Frutti ou como vc quiser me chamar! antecipadas (MiniCapítulo)_

Naquela manhã, Gina acordou e quis se deitar novamente, não queria pensar que tudo fora um sonho. Talvez se fechasse os olhos o sonho continuasse. Não deu certo...

_Gina estava em Hogwarts, no imenso jardim em frente ao castelo, quando Harry chegou e se sentou ao lado dela.  
- Gina, posso te dizer uma coisa?  
- Pode sim, Harry – ela respondeu sorrindo.  
- Gina, eu sei que você sente isso por mim faz tempo, mas só agora eu percebi que te amo.  
- Harry... – Gina estava pasma, nunca imaginou que Harry gostasse dela, mas estava muito feliz.  
Harry se aproximou dela e a beijou de um jeito maravilhoso e romântico...  
Só aí a garota acordou... _

Desceu para o café da manhã ainda desejando aquele sonho. Chegou na cozinha e pegou um sanduíche de presunto feito pela mãe. "Ah, Harry... Ops, preciso parar de pensar em você, vou acabar ficando viciada... Harry..."  
- Gina! VIRGÍNIA WEASLEY!  
- Ãh..? Ah, o que foi, mamãe?  
- Onde é que você estava? – perguntou Molly meio irritada  
- Na cozinha? – Gina ainda estava avoada.  
- Querida, acorde! Tome logo seu café que nós temos que ir comprar as listas de materiais.  
- Ah, sim, desculpe, mamãe.  
Nesse momento Rony entrou na cozinha terminando de calçar os sapatos.  
- Mãe, você viu o Píchi?  
- Pichichinho! – corrigiu Gina.  
- Vi, sim, Fred mandou ele ir caçar alguns peixes.  
- Ah, Deus! Eu precisava dele para mandar para o Harry! Aliás, eu nem sei se chegaria a tempo de falar para ele nos encontrar no Beco Diagonal.  
- Não se preocupe. Gina, querida, pega ali o tal de telefone que seu pai arranjou e, Rony, vá buscar o número do Harry.  
- Mas da última vez os tios dele ficaram bravos... – disse Rony pegando um pedaço de pergaminho em uma gaveta.  
- Pode deixar que desta vez eu falo, é só não gritar... – e dizendo isso Molly ligou para a casa de Harry e combinaram de passar lá para pegá-lo e irem ao Beco Diagonal.

No dia seguinte, às 10:30 da manhã estavam todos, Weasleys, Hermione e Harry, na estação de King's Cross para pegar o Expresso de Hogwarts.  
- Vamos, vamos. – dizia a Sra. Weasley – Peguem uma boa cabine! Boa Viagem!  
Todos entraram no trem.  
- Oi, Colin. Oi, Luna. – Gina entrou na cabine em que seus amigos estavam.  
- Olá, Gina. – respondeu Luna tirando os olhos d' O Profeta Diário. – Por que você não está com o seu irmão, o Harry e a Hermione?  
- Ah, Luna, você sabe que eles estão sempre juntos, eu me sinto um pouco intrusa com eles...  
- Não acho que eles te acham uma intrusa. – falou Neville entrando na cabine.  
- Oi, Neville. – os três cumprimentaram em uníssono.  
O resto da viagem teria corrido normalmente bem, se na infeliz hora em que Gina resolveu ir visitar a cabine de Harry e os outros, outro alguém também não tivesse aparecido coincidentemente por lá.  
- Olha aqui, Malfoy, se você veio até aqui só para importunar pode arranjar algo mais útil para fazer, porque ninguém aqui gosta da sua presença.  
- Ora, vejam só, a Weasley aprendeu a usar as palavras para defender seus amiguinhos? Que avanço, daqui a pouco você aprende pensar... Ou será que é muito para você?  
- Cala a boca, Malfoy! – começou Harry.  
- Não se meta, Potter.  
- Sai de perto da minha irmã – ameaçou Rony.  
- Rony, eu sei me defender – protestou Gina.  
- Tudo bem, Weasleys, eu já vou me retirar do espaço do babacas... – e Malfoy saiu pelo corredor.  
- Olha, Gina, se ele te importunar de novo, pode me chamar e...  
- Rony! Obrigada, mas eu não tenho mais 5 anos de idade, posso muito bem me defender sozinha. Passar bem. – Gina voltou para sua cabine.  
- Irmãos... Malfoys... – suspirou ela.

**N/A:** Oi gente! Os primeiros capítulos estão bem podres, eu já escrevi até o capítulo 14, se vcs tiverem a bondade de acompanhar até lá, creio que gostarão um pouco mais... Obrigada, e não se esqueçam de comentar (reviews)! Ten-Ten.


	2. Bem Vinda à Enfermaria no 1º Dia de Aula

**2. Bem vinda à enfermaria no primeiro dia de aula**

Dumbledore já havia dado seu habitual discurso para os alunos novos, e agora todos se deliciavam com o banquete no Salão Principal.  
- Vejam! – exclamou Mione – Moddy está no corpo docente!  
- Será que agora o "verdadeiro Moddy" vai dar aulas para a gente? – perguntou Rony.  
- Acho que sim! – respondeu Hermione feliz – finalmente um professor bom, além do Lupin! – a garota pôs as mãos para baixo, colocando-as no banco e sem querer(!) sobre uma das mão de Rony.  
Eles se entreolharam muito corados e Mione retirou sua mão.  
Harry nesse momento avistou Cho, na mesa da Corvinal, que sorriu meigamente para ele. Depois da sobremesa, Dumbledore se levantou e todos se calaram.  
- Este ano temos novamente o Sr. Alastor Moddy como nosso mestre Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. De resto, tudo continua como nos anos anteriores... E agora, uma boa noite para vocês.  
Todos começaram a se levantar e Gina chamava os alunos do primeiro ano junto com Colin Creevey.  
- Alunos do primeiro ano, por aqui, por favor. – falava a Weasley.  
POF!  
Gina tombou de costas com alguém.  
- Weasley, você faz de propósito, né? – perguntou Malfoy começando a ficar nervoso.  
- Não fique no meio do caminho, Malfoy!  
- Que mal educada você é! Você é quem esbarrou em mim e nem pede desculpas!  
- Colin, leve os alunos para mim, por favor, sim? – Colin acenou afirmativamente para Gina, que se virou novamente para Malfoy – Você não merece um pedido de desculpas meu!  
- Como você é, Weasley...  
Mas antes que Malfoy terminasse a frase, uma pedra, grande o suficiente para ocupar uma mão inteira, entrou voando pela janela e acertou em cheio a cabeça de Gina. Esta desmaiou sem dizer nada. Malfoy ficou olhando de olhos arregalados para a garota no chão, por um instante começou a rir, mas parou logo que viu um pouquinho de sangue escorrer da cabeça ruiva da menina para o chão.  
- Puts, quem foi o inconseqüente que tacou isso? – ele disse chegando mais perto da janela e observando-a para fora.  
Viu apenas dois vultos saírem correndo e pensou "Olhei tarde demais, já foram embora.". O garoto se virou e olhou para a Weasley nocauteada no chão. "Eu vou embora e vou fingir que não sei de nada..." pensou, mas quando deu dois passos para se afastar, virou novamente e olhou para o rosto da garota.  
Gina não era mais uma criança, definitivamente, e mesmo tendo sido atacada, estava com uma cara tranqüila.  
Então Malfoy se deu conta de que estava um pouco (BEEEEEEMMM pouquinho) corado. Balançou a cabeça para afastar aquela sensação. "Hunf! Weasley tonta!" pensou, "Tudo bem, eu vou levá-la à enfermaria...", ele se aproximou e colocou-a sobre suas costas, como que de "cavalinho". Pegou a pedra no chão e levou-a também. A cabeça da menina pendeu e parou caída no ombro de Malfoy. Agora ele estava tremendamente corado, com o corpo dela tão próximo ao dele, porém ainda fazia uma cara aborrecida, como se estivesse odiando aquilo. "Maldita Weasley... É bom ninguém nos ver, se não te jogo no chão imediatamente!".  
Chegando à Ala Hospitalar, largou a menina sobre uma cama qualquer, e deixou a pedra na mesa de cabeceira. Viu que sua cabeça ainda sangrava um pouco, olhou para os lados conferindo se a enfermeira ou alguém estava olhando. Conjurou alguns curativos no machucado e saiu de lá depressa.  
Chegou na Sala Comunal da Sonserina, onde Pansy veio correndo abraçá-lo.  
- Oi, Draquinho! Onde você estava? Demorou para chegar. – falou depois de lhe dar um "selinho".  
- Er... Estava falando com o Snape. – inventou rápido – Para ver se ele queria algo para suas primeiras aulas.  
- Você realmente gosta de poções, né? – ela disse sorrindo.  
Ela o abraçou de novo. Foi quando soltou uma exclamação:  
- DRACO! O que aconteceu aqui?  
- Ãh..? – o garoto olhou e viu (sim, pode-se olhar e não ver, sim!) uma pequena mancha de sangue no ombro de sua veste. "Isso pertence à Weasley! Que nojo!" pensou.  
- Você se machucou? – perguntou Pansy como se estivesse preocupada com a saúde de um bebê.  
- Er... Não, é... É só uma batida, em uma prateleira... Só isso...  
- Doeu muito, Draquinho? – perguntou ela ainda melosa.  
- Não foi nada! – disse Malfoy terminando o assunto. – Boa noite, Pansy. – o garoto lhe deu um pequeno beijo na testa e foi rumo ao dormitório.

- Ãh...? – Gina começava a abrir os olhos – Ala Hospitalar?  
- Oh, finalmente acordou! – Madame Pomfrey dizia trazendo uma jarra de leite para a menina.  
- O que aconteceu comigo? – perguntou a garota logo de cara.  
- Uma pergunta que muito ouço por aqui... – suspirou a enfermeira – Mas eu é quem queria saber a resposta.  
- Bom, eu só me lembro de estar discutindo com o Malfoy, quando senti uma batida forte na cabeça e apaguei...  
- Certamente que alguém tentou machucá-la, veja. – Pomfrey lhe mostrou a pedra.  
- Nossa! – Gina exclamou.  
- Se não tivessem feito um curativo logo, você poderia estar pior...  
- E quem me fez um curativo? – perguntou Gina confusa.  
- Provavelmente que te trouxe até aqui. – comentou a enfermeira.  
- E quem foi?  
- Eu não o vi direito, ele saiu bem rápido, só vi que era um garoto e – "Harry!" pensou Gina – e era loiro.  
- O QUÊÊÊÊÊ! – "MALFOY!".

**N/A**: Tcharam! Eu poderia revelar quem foi o mala (ou talvez anjo cupido) que tacou a pedra na Gina, mas eu sinceramente não o inventei, foi só um molequinho qualquer com uma brincadeira de mal gosto, que no final acabou sendo séria, mas que também ajudou nesse impossível romance. Bom, e agora? Será que a Gina vai agradecer ao Malfoy? Ou vai passar por isso mesmo? Por favor acompanhem se estiverem gostando, e não esqueçam de comentar (reviews)! Obrigada, Ten-Ten!


	3. A Avaliação

**3. A avaliação**

Malfoy acordou com dor de cabeça naquela manhã. Resolveu que ficar admirando o teto não era muito divertido, e que, então, iria tomar seu café da manhã. Entrou no banho e deixou a água morna escorrer por cima de sua cabeça por um bom tempo. Saiu do banho, se trocou e desceu do dormitório para a Sala Comunal, onde se encontravam algumas pessoas conversando normalmente, foi quando Jerry Neal, o novo capitão do time de quadribol da Sonserina, veio até ele em passos rápidos.  
- Malfoy, olhe o quadro de avisos, temos uma reunião daqui a duas horas. Veja as informações lá que eu tenho que ir falar com o professor Binns. Tchau! – o garoto foi embora novamente.  
Draco se aproximou do quadro de avisos, onde duas meninas liam os horários de aulas extras. Em um canto ele viu um aviso da comissão de Quadribol de Hogwarts e parou para lê-lo.

_**Aos jogadores dos times das casas,**  
A comissão organizadora do Campeonato de Quadribol entre as casas de Hogwarts informa que haverá uma reunião com todos os jogadores dos times de Quadribol de todas as casas, no dia 13 se Setembro, às 11:30 am, no campo de Quadribol, para que possamos fazer uma avaliação de cada jogador e, selecionarmos assim, os **dois** melhores jogadores dentre **todas as casas** para a prestação de um serviço à escola, que será discutido posteriormente. Pedimos a presença de todos, até mesmo dos desinteressados, para que possamos Ter um bom desenvolvimento de avaliação.  
Agradecidos, Comissão de Quadribol de Hogwarts._

"Prestação de serviços à escola? Com certeza tem nota envolvida nisso, acho que vale a pena, além de vou poder mostrar o quão bom eu sou no Quadribol... Hahaha!" pensou Draco convencido.  
Depois disso ele resolveu ir tomar logo seu café e se adiantar para o campo de Quadribol.

Gina havia se cansado daquilo, Rony e Hermione discutiam novamente no meio da Sala Comunal da Grifinória.  
- Qual é, Hermione, eu só estou te pedindo isso, e você está sendo egoísta! – bradava Rony.  
- Só isso, Rony? Pedir para eu te dar a resposta de todas as questões da lição do Binns, e ainda querer que eu rescreva melhor a sua pesquisa sobre as focas indianas, não é demais, não! Você vai ser reprovado desse jeito! – dizia Hermione com um jeito incrível de rebaixar Rony.  
- Mas eu tenho um monte de coisas pra fazer, não vai dar tempo de terminar isso e...  
- Um monte de coisas? O quê, por exemplo? Jogar xadrez a tarde inteira? Dormir? Ou verificar, pela centésima segunda vez, se a sua coleção de figurinhas de bruxos está inteira? – perguntava Mione sarcástica.  
- Ok! Ok! – começou Gina entrando entre os dois – Parem com isso, por que vocês não conversam e entram em um acordo? Vejamos, Rony você faz as questões de História da Magia, enquanto a Mione **corrige** a sua pesquisa. Depois você refaz a pesquisa com base no que a Mione corrigiu, enquanto ela revê as suas questões do Binns!  
- Sem reivindicações. – concordou Mione.  
- Tá bom... – desistiu Rony – Toma, Mione, a pesquisa. Cadê o livro das perguntas? Achei...  
Gina suspirou e finalmente pôde sair dali tranqüila para tomar seu café.  
Já no corredor, Harry a alcançou correndo.  
- Gina!  
- Oi, Harry. – ela falou meiga.  
- Você viu sobre a reunião? – perguntou o garoto, mas ao ver a cara confusa da menina completou – Sobre os times de Quadribol.  
- Não, eu não passei no quadro de avisos.  
- Às 11:30, no campo de Quadribol. Vão escolher os dois melhores jogadores de todas as casas para fazerem algum serviço pra escola. – ele explicou.  
- Que legal! Mas eu não tenho chance contra você, ou o meu irmão. – disse ela desanimando.  
- Claro que tem! Depois que eu voltei para o time você virou uma ótima artilheira! – Harry tentava animar a garota.  
- Eu vou tentar, obrigada, Harry. – Gina corou, como sempre, e ficou muito feliz de Harry tê-la elogiado. "Se você soubesse o quanto vale um incentivo seu para mim, Harry..." pensou.  
Chegaram ao Salão Principal e tomaram café da manhã juntos, o que aumentou mais ainda a auto-estima de Gina.

- Muito bem – começou a chefe da Comissão de Quadribol de Hogwarts – todos vocês farão algumas demonstrações de jogadas, que nós simularemos, de acordo com a posição de cada jogador. Enquanto isso, nós mesmos estaremos avaliando vocês e entrando em um acordo para darmos pontos positivos e negativos. Aqueles dois que tiverem mais pontos positivos serão os escolhidos. Nós divulgaremos os nomes nos quadros de avisos até o final dessa semana. Todos entenderam?  
Todos concordaram com um "sim" em uníssono. Dumbledore, que também estava presente, fez sinal para a garota continuar.  
- Então, vamos começar com o time da Corvinal, chamarei pelos nomes em ordem alfabética. Chang, Cho Chang.  
Cho se adiantou até a garota, as duas e mais dois rapazes da comissão subiram nas vassouras e voaram para o campo. Gina viu o pomo ser solto e Cho começou a procurá-lo, enquanto os outros passavam a Goles e atiravam alguns balaços pelo campo. Quando a menina achou o pontinho brilhante voando a toda velocidade, foi em sua direção, e imediatamente um dos dois garotos da comissão colou nela, representando o apanhador adversário. Passado alguns minutos, todos aterrissaram, e Cho havia pegado o pomo. Os rapazes mais a garota da comissão se reuniram e cochicharam algumas coisas, anotando-as em uma prancheta.  
O resto do time da Corvinal também foi avaliado, e todos se saíram bem, exceto por um batedor que quase quebrou o nariz da chefe da comissão.  
Logo depois veio a avaliação dos jogadores sonserinos, que foram um pouco violentos mas também se saíram bem, inclusive Malfoy, que voltou de seu teste se gabando pela velocidade com que pegou o pomo, que na verdade, foi realmente muito rápido.  
Na seqüência, vieram os jogadores da Grifinória, onde Katie Bell foi a primeira a ser avaliada, e conseguiu fazer 2 pontos no tempo dado, e com a intervenção de alguns balaços que enrolaram um pouco a garota.  
- Potter. – anunciou a menina da comissão.  
Harry se dirigiu ao mio do campo e subiu na vassoura. Mal o pomo havia sido solto ele já fiscalizava o campo inteiro a procura da pequena bolinha. Não prestou muita atenção às jogadas que os outros estavam fazendo coma goles e os balaços.  
Avistou o pontinho brilhante e foi direto na sua direção. O garoto colou ao seu lado. Harry estendeu a mão para tentar pegar o pomo, quando de repente a bolinha subiu com tudo para o céu. Harry deu uma freada incrível e subiu atrás. Estava muito perto, quando um balaço veio em cheio na parte traseira de sua vassoura, fazendo-o girar pouco mais de 90 graus, e a goles ainda passou raspando na sua frente, ele desviou e voltou sua atenção para o pomo novamente, voou muito rápido e pegou o pomo com tudo, porém, sabia que havia demorado demais, e que por isso, já estaria fora. - Tudo bem, Harry, foi apenas azar. – Gina consolava o garoto.  
- Pelo menos não é um jogo de verdade... – comentou Harry, e Gina concordou com a cabeça.  
A próxima foi Alícia Spinnet, que fez 3 pontos no tempo dado, e ainda desviou de balaços incríveis.  
- Weasley, Fred Weasley. (Isso mesmo, os gêmeos repetiram o último ano por causa da fuga no meio do ano letivo...) – ela anunciou.  
Fred foi lá e fez ótimas rebatidas, mas os gêmeos não queriam perder tempo com serviços pra escola enquanto podiam evoluir as "Gemialidades Weasley", então deixou vários balaços passarem, e errou uns que deveria acertar no outro garoto.  
Jorge, que foi o próximo, nem é preciso dizer que fez a mesma coisa...  
- Weasley... De novo? Er, quero dizer, Ronald Weasley.  
Rony subiu em direção às balizas, e enquanto os dois garotos tacavam balaços de um lado para o outro perto do goleiro, a menina atirava a goles.  
Rony defendeu algumas, deixou entrar umas duas, e tudo até estaria saindo muito bem se quando a garota da comissão atirou a goles pela quinta vez, ela não tivesse acertado Rony em cheio na barriga, e feito ele atravessar a baliza junto com a goles. O garoto tossiu um pouco e baixou muito a altura, nisso, a menina já havia feito mais dois pontos.  
Rony voltou totalmente cabisbaixo para junto do time.  
- AE, Irmãozão! Seu fígado ainda tá funcionando? – zombou Fred.  
- Você tava com tanta vontade de comer a bola que nem quis passar ela pela garganta, foi direto no estômago! – riu Jorge.  
- Parem com isso, vocês dois! – reclamou Gina – Tudo bem, Rony? Olha, acontece, o Harry também não conseguiu, nem a Katie e...  
- Weasley... GGRRR... Ham, ham... Virgínia Weasley.  
- Ai, meu Deus! – Gina foi em direção ao campo.  
- Boa sorte! – gritou Harry fazendo a menina corar novamente.  
Gina subiu em uma das vassouras, todos os outros também, a garota, chefe da comissão, foi em direção às balizas e ficou protegendo-as, um dos dois garotos atirava alguns balaços, e o outro disputaria a goles com ela. Ela voou em direção às balizas com a goles em baixo do braço esquerdo. O garoto "artilheiro" veio na marcação. Gina se desviou dele por baixo, deixando-o para trás com cara de bobo. O "batedor" atirou o balaço na direção da parte traseira de sua vassoura, Gina deu um solavanco e levantou a parte de trás da vassoura, desviando do balaço. Atirou a goles e fez o primeiro ponto. Deu mais alguns "olés" no artilheiro, e desviou talentosamente de vários balaços, nisso fez mais dois pontos. A garota sabia que não teria muito mais tempo de teste, então pegou a goles, deu uma arrancada para baixo, passou pelos dois garotos e subiu novamente só quando estava em frente às balizas, atirou a goles e fez o último ponto, logo depois o apito soou finalizando o teste.  
- Muito bem, Gina! – exclamou Rony abraçando a irmã.  
- Calma, é só uma avaliação, Rony. – dizia Gina meio sem-graça.  
- Mas você foi muito bem, parabéns. – Harry pegou na mão da garota, que corou violentamente.  
- O... O... Obrigada, Harry. – ela gaguejou.  
O time da Lufa-lufa foi logo a seguir, mas todos notaram que eles se saíram muito mal. O goleiro frangou um monte, os artilheiros mal chegavam às balizas, os batedores acertavam só o ar e a cara dos outros, e a apanhadora não conseguiu pegar o pomo com todo o tempo dado.  
- Muito obrigada – disse a chefe da comissão – todos foram devidamente avaliados, e entraremos em contato com vocês até o final da semana.  
O pessoal da comissão se afastou em direção ao castelo, e então Dumbledore, que tinha ficado calado até então, disse:  
- Vamos, todos para suas respectivas aulas.

**N/A:** Bom, creio eu que esse é o maior e mais chato capítulo, mas ele era importante para o desenvolver da história, então não pude evitar escrevê-lo! XD Tentei colocar algumas piadas no meio, mas realmente não sou muito boa nisso... Espero que continuem acompanhando, e POR FAVOR comentem (deixem reviews)! Obrigadinha, Ten-Ten.


	4. Fugindo da Detenção

**4. Fugindo da detenção**

"_Quinta-feira, 15 de Setembro  
Nome: Virgínia Molly Weasley 5º ano  
Grifinória  
Matéria: Poçõ..."_

Gina estava começando sua pesquisa de Poções sobre os efeitos do líquido de uma escrofulária na Poção Espanta-Insetos, quando ouviu Colin entrar na sala comunal com seu irmão, Dênis.  
- Oi, Gina. – ele falou chegando mais perto da mesa dela.  
- Olá, Colin. Você já fez essa pesquisa? – ela perguntou normalmente.  
- Já comecei, mas não atingi os 80 cm ainda...  
- O Snape é realmente um mala, quase um metro de pesquisa... Ele quer matar a gente de escrever... – Gina reclamou. – Nossa, o que aconteceu com o seu irmão? – a garota agora reparara que Dênis estava enlameado dos pés à cabeça.  
- Guerra de Bombas de Bosta... Coisas da idade, mas eu já vou ajudá-lo a se limpar... – falou meio tedioso – Ah! Eu fiquei sabendo que vocês fizeram o tal teste de Quadribol, né?  
- Foi, sim... Eu até que fui bem, mas o Harry e o Rony deram azar mesmo... – comentou Gina recordando.  
- Que pena... Mas tomara que você consiga então! – ele falou animado.  
- Não sei... Muita gente boa nos outros times também... Ah, deixa pra lá...  
- Tá bom, eu vou limpar esse bobão aqui, até mais.  
- Até. – e o garoto subiu com o irmão para os banheiros.

- DRAQUINHO! DRAQUINHO!  
Pansy vinha correndo no corredor de encontro a Draco.  
- O que foi, Pansy? – ele perguntou meio sem interesse.  
- Você! Você conseguiu! – disse a menina afobada dando-lhe vários beijinhos.  
- Para com isso! – Malfoy a afastou um pouco – Consegui o quê?  
- Vem aqui! – Pansy o pegou pelo braço e começou a puxá-lo para a Sala Comunal.  
Chegaram lá e Pansy foi direto na direção do quadro de avisos. No canto superior tinha um aviso da Comissão de Quadribol de Hogwarts, que dizia o seguinte:

_**Parabéns!**  
Os dois alunos escolhidos pela Comissão de Quadribol de Hogwarts para o pequeno serviço à escola são:  
Draco Malfoy – Sonserina - 6º ano; e  
Virgínia Molly Weasley – Grifinória – 5º ano.  
Parabéns à esses dois talentosos jogadores de Quadribol. Os escolhidos ganharam automaticamente 30 pontos cada um para a sua casa. Pedimos aos ganhadores que compareçam à sala da Profª. Minerva McGonagall, neste próximo sábado, às 18:30 para esclarecimentos a parte.  
Gratos, Comissão de Quadribol de Hogwarts._

Draco terminou de ler e fez uma cara convencida.  
- É claro que seria eu... – falou.  
- Você conseguiu, Draquinho! – cantava Pansy se pendurando no pescoço do garoto.  
- Menos, Pansy, por favor... – ele disse arrogante, e depois completou com cara de nojo – Por que a Weasley? Droga...

- E... Eu... Eu con... consegui...  
Gina estava surpresa com o recado no canto do quadro de avisos.  
- É isso aí, Gina! Parabéns! – disse Hermione contente.  
- Mas... Por que o Malfoy? – perguntou Rony emburrando.  
- O quê! – Gina não havia reparado nesse ponto do aviso. – Ah, não! Ah, não! Por que comigo? Tinha de ser o Malfoy? – começou a lamentar.  
- Ainda é tempo de desistir... – sugestionou Rony esperançoso.  
- Rony! – reclamou Mione – Claro que a Gina não vai desistir! Ela não precisa ligar para o que o Malfoy fala, ele é um idiota e todos vocês sabem disso.  
- Não é sempre que se tem uma oportunidade assim de privilegiar a Grifinória. – comentou Harry.  
- Ok, ok! Mas se ele encostar um dedo em você, Gina, pode vir falar comigo que eu...  
- Que você não vai fazer nada, porque eu não sou um bebê! – completou Gina.  
Rony soltou um resmungo e se virou novamente para o seu pergaminho na mesa. - Se vocês me dão licença, eu vou jantar. – disse Gina sorrindo para Harry e Hermione.  
E saiu pelo retrato da Mulher-Gorda.

"Malfoy estúpido! Ele não podia ter sido escolhido!" pensava Gina saindo do Salão Principal depois da janta. Quando ia virar num corredor começou a escutar:  
- Vem, Draquinho. Vamos comemorar que você foi escolhido... – falava a voz de uma garota melosa, que Gina reconheceu como Pansy Parkinson.  
- Não, Pansy. Eu tô cansado, vai pra Sala Comunal que daqui a pouco eu vou. – falou a voz de Malfoy com um pouco de irritação.  
- Ah... Vem comigo, Draquinho. Eu to carente de beijos seus... – ela insistia melosa.  
- Não, Parkinson! – ele falou começando a ficar bravo – Vai na frente, depois eu te encontro!  
- Ai! Tá bom então... – e ela saiu emburrada.  
Gina pôde ouvir Malfoy resmungando alguma coisa sobre a Parkinson, e se perguntou, se eles eram namorados, por que Malfoy agia assim?  
Ele deu alguns passos e virou o corredor, dando de cara com Gina.  
- Olhe quem temos aqui... – começou Malfoy – a "talentosa" jogadora que foi escolhida comigo.  
- Para, Malfoy, eu to avisando... – alertou Gina.  
- Você vai pedir ao Dumbledore um salário pelo serviço que vamos fazer à escola? Quem sabe assim você consegue sustentar sua família.  
- Não coloque a minha família na discussão! – bradou Gina – E aliás, Malfoy, você pode me responder a uma pergunta? Quanto você pagou para a comissão para ser escolhido? Ou será que você apenas os ameaçou com alguns comensais?  
- Olha, Weasley, ao contrário de você, eu até poderia pagá-los. Mas eu usei a minha experiência em quadribol para ganhar, e não uma dancinha cheia de voltas e alguns arremessos que por sorte entraram nos aros.  
- Agora você falou duas novidades: primeiro, que eu saiba, não se tem sorte em quatro arremessos seguidos; e segundo, desde quando você tem alguma experiência em...  
-Shh! – Malfoy tapou com tudo a boca de Gina.  
- Sinto falta dos velhos castigos dessa escola... – ouviram Filch resmungar se aproximando deles.  
Os dois se entreolharam. Gina, vendo que Malfoy não iria fazer nada, pegou forte no braço dele e começou a puxá-lo na direção oposta à de Filch.  
- Ai! – ele reclamou baixinho.  
- Shhh! Fica quieto! Vamos sair daqui! – Gina murmurou para ele.  
Os dois viraram mais um corredor e pararam. Olharam para os lados e o lugar mais seguro que viram foi a sala escura de Transfiguração, que estava entreaberta. Gina ainda segurava o braço de Malfoy quando deu um empurrãozinho na porta. Ele se desvencilhou dela um pouco corado. A porta se abriu e não havia ninguém lá dentro. Entraram rápido e fecharam a porta. A sala estava levemente clareada por alguns lampiões acesos.  
- Por que você fez isso? – perguntou Malfoy irritado.  
- Shhh! – Gina o silenciou.  
Ouviram Filch passar resmungando e Madame Nora junto com ele.  
- Pronto... – suspirou Gina.  
- Por que você fez isso! – repetiu Malfoy bravo.  
- Você preferia ter ficado lá? – perguntou a garota irritada.  
- Não, mas você não precisava ter me puxado daquele jeito!  
- Se eu não tivesse feito isso, você ainda estaria lá parado com cara de bobo.  
Gina sentou em uma carteira, enquanto Malfoy, de pé, a observou. De repente começou a dar risadinhas irônicas.  
- A propósito, Weasley, você só me trouxe com você por que tem medo de ficar sozinha, ou por que você não resiste a ficar muito tempo longe de mim? – zombou o garoto.  
- Cala a boca, seu ridículo! – Gina falou ficando vermelha. – Eu preferia estar com um trasgo do que com você!  
- Sério? – ele perguntou provocando ela – Então por que você simplesmente não me largou lá e fugiu sozinha?  
Gina corou mais ainda.  
- Pode dizer que você não resiste aos meus encantos, eu vou entender...  
- Seu convencido! Foi só porque você me ajudou no primeiro dia. – ela disse irritada.  
- Do que você tá falando...? Quando foi que eu te ajudei, cabeça oca? – ele zombou meio confuso.  
- Você me levou na enfermaria depois que acertaram a pedra na minha cabeça. – ela disse corada. – Ou não foi você? – perguntou ela esperançosa. "Diz que não foi. Diz que não foi."  
- Como você sabe disso! – ele perguntou assustado e corando.  
- Ué, a Madame Pomfrey te viu saindo de lá.  
"Mas que droga! Eu podia jurar que ela não tinha visto! Agora a Weasley tá achando que eu ajudei ela! Mas... eu ajudei ela. Não, não, e não! Eu odeio ela, eu fiz aquilo sem pensar direito! É isso!" pensava Malfoy.  
- Aliás, Malfoy, por que você me ajudou? – ela perguntou mais calma.  
- Esquece isso, Weasley. Eu não te ajudei, você não me ajudou! – ele falou nervoso e muito corado agora.  
- Tudo bem, pense como quiser. Agora eu vou sair daqui antes que dêem por minha falta lá na Sala Comunal.  
- Eu também vou embora, antes que a muita convivência com você faça eu pegar sua burrice. – riu-se Malfoy saindo na frente dela.  
- E eu a sua arrogância! – falou Gina brava indo para o lado oposto.  
"Malfoy... Hunf!" pensou ela.  
"Weasley... Tsc, tsc." pensou ele.

**N/A:** Que bonitinho, os dois se odeiam... Mas, confessando, nenhuma garota resistiria ao encanto do Malfoy (hihihi... brincadeirinha!)! Mas esses dois não podem admitir que se ajudaram, então acabou ficando por isso mesmo... O próximo capítulo é emocionante de tão tedioso, apesar de fofinho, é bem tedioso. Por favor, comentem e deixem seus reviews, nem que sejam críticas. Obrigada, Ten-Ten.


	5. Aulas de Quadribol

**5. Aulas de Quadribol**

Gina havia acabado de almoçar e já corria para a biblioteca (influência da Mione), pois tinha deixado muitos trabalhos e tarefas acumulados para fazer naquele final de semana.  
Sentou-se em uma mesa, e, envolta por muitos livros, começou a trabalhar.  
_"Centauros normalmente não mantêm muito contato com os humanos, e sempre acreditam no que lêem nas estrelas."_  
Mais tarde...  
_"A revolta dos anões do século XIII a.C. teve como conseqüência..."_  
Logo Gina estava cochilando sobre os livros, então começou a sonhar...

_Estava sentada em um banco branco, no meio de uma praça cheia de flores e crianças brincando. Sentia a sensação de que alguém a observava detrás dos arbustos. Viu Harry se aproximando dela. Ele sentou e a abraçou. Ela se sentiu muito feliz, mas quando ele se aproximou para beijá-la, ela o afastou.  
- Harry, não. Eu não quero. – ela disse.  
O garoto se levantou e foi embora chateado. Ela se virou para o arbusto. Dele saiu uma serpente, verde com listras pretas. E ela, ao invés de sentir medo, gostou daquela serpente..._

Gina acordou assustada com o sonho. Tentou se lembrar das aulas de Adivinhação. "Flores eram... Ah! Ilusão! Hum... Serpente... Serpente era gêmeo oposto..." recordou. "Estar com o Harry é uma ilusão? Que é, é, mas não acho que signifique isso... Gostar do Harry é uma ilusão? Não pode ser... Eu troquei o Harry pelo meu gêmeo oposto... Ah, sei lá! Eu não sei ver essas coisas...". Desistiu de decifrar o sonho quando ouviu a voz de Mione falando em um canto da biblioteca. Gina se aproximou.  
- Esse está errado... – falava Mione para Rony. Os dois estavam em uma mesa bem reservada da biblioteca, com um livro na frente.  
- Esse? – quis confirmar Rony, indicando a questão com a sua mão, que conseqüentemente foi parar junto da mão de Mione.  
Os dois coraram muito e se olharam. Começaram a aproximar os rostos. Gina, se pudesse, estaria pulando de alegria. Quando estavam a poucos centímetros de distância, Madame Pince bateu com estrondo a porta da seção reservada, uma estante atrás deles, que pularam de susto.  
- Er... Rony, eu... eu vou para a Sala Comunal agora... Você não tem mais dúvidas, né? – o garoto balançou a cabeça e, com isso, Mione foi embora.  
Gina, nesse momento, estava tendo um acesso de raiva da bibliotecária. "Pince estúpida! Idiota! Eu vou matar você! Vou cozinhar seus órgãos e vendê-los no mercado negro! Vaca maldita...!" pensava esmurrando a prateleira mais próxima.  
A Weasley respirou fundo e olhou no relógio, "18:42! Eu estou atrasada para ir à sala da McGonagall...!", e saiu correndo pelos corredores.

Draco havia conseguido se livrar de Pansy um pouco mais cedo aquela tarde. Resolveu dar uma volta pelos jardins antes de ir à sala da McGonagall.  
Andava destraídamente quando viu Harry e Cho abraçados na beira do lago. "Como eu queria ver a cara da Weasley assistindo a esse espetáculo..." Depois imaginou, Gina vendo os dois, começando a chorar, e saindo correndo para o castelo. Se flagrou com um pouco de pena da garota, então balançou a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos.  
Olhou no relógio e resolveu ir para a sala da Profª. McGonagall.  
Chegando lá, estavam Dumbledore, a profª., mais a Madame Hooch, professora de vôo, e a garota chefe da Comissão de Quadribol de Hogwarts.  
- Bom dia, Sr. Malfoy. – cumprimentou-o Dumbledore.  
- Bom dia, professor. – ele respondeu nojento.  
- A Srta. Weasley não está com você? – perguntou McGonagall.  
"Graças a Deus, não!" Draco pensou em responder, mas achou melhor não arriscar os pontos da Sonserina a diminuírem.  
- Não, professora. – respondeu entediado.  
Todos esperaram um pouco. "Weasley idiota, está atrasada...".  
Então, Gina veio correndo do fim do corredor, com a cara meio amassada e um pouco corada, que entregava facilmente o que ela esteve fazendo.  
- Sonhou comigo e não quis mais acordar, é, Weasley? – zombou Malfoy aos cochichos, para que os professores não o ouvissem.  
- Fecha essa fuça, seu convencido... – ela retrucou.  
Todos adentraram o aposento e fechou-se a porta.  
- Muito bem – começou Dumbledore – os dois foram chamados aqui, para o simples esclarecimento do que vocês vão fazer a serviço da escola. Com certeza é algo que agrada aos dois, e também que irá render pontos para suas respectivas casas.  
- Professor, poderia deixar o suspense para outra hora? –perguntou Gina tentando ser educada.  
- Claro, claro. Mas deixo esse prazer para a Madame Hooch, que irá auxiliar vocês em tal serviço. – disse o diretor.  
- Obrigada, Alvo. – começou a professora de vôo dessa vez – Sem mais enrolações, vocês foram avaliados e escolhidos para darem aulas de Quadribol para os alunos do primeiro ano.  
O olhar de Gina brilhou. Draco deu um resmungo de aprovação. A professora, vendo a reação dos dois, continuou:  
- Vocês sabem que os alunos do primeiro ano não jogam nos times das casas, então, tivemos essa idéia com o intuito de colocá-los nos times, no segundo ano, mais experientes, e com isso, termos campeonatos aqui em Hogwarts, mais emocionantes.  
Todos silenciaram, esperando uma reação dos dois. Gina, percebendo isso, disse:  
- Uma idéia muito interessante, professora, mas por que... – ela olhou para Malfoy como se pedisse piedade à professora.  
- Srta. Weasley – desta vez quem falou foi a Profª. McGonagall – os alunos foram escolhidos por justa avaliação de experiência, não creio que seja de seu poder mudar isso.  
- Sim, professora, me desculpe. – disse Gina emburrando.  
- E quando começamos com isso? – perguntou Malfoy desgostoso.  
- Vocês terão uma semana de aulas extras de técnicas e ensinamentos de Quadribol, logo depois dos horários de aula, começando na próxima segunda-feira. – informou McGonagall.  
- Depois disso, vocês terão o fim de semana para se organizarem, e depois começarem a dar aulas de segundas, quartas e sextas, dás 18:30h às 20:30h. – completou Madame Hooch.  
Os dois concordaram com a cabeça.  
- Dispensados. – disse Dumbledore.  
Os dois saíram e fecharam a porta.  
- Droga! – resmungou Draco – Passar 2 horas com você, três vezes por semana... Que tédio.  
- Tédio ainda seria bom, pra mim é: Que castigo! – reclamou Gina – Só vou continuar com isso porque o Dumbledore é uma pessoa que eu respeito muito, e porque eu adoro Quadribol.  
- E eu vou favorecer à minha casa e ficar um pouco mais popular... – ele retrucou garboso.  
- Nunca vi alguém tão metido quanto você.  
- Nunca vi alguém tão chorona quanto você.  
- Eu não sou chorona! – se defendeu Gina.  
- Quer ver como é? – ele ameaçou maldoso – Eu vi o Potter e a Chang abraçados no jardim hoje a tarde.  
- Mentira! – retrucou ela.  
- Eu estou falando sério... Agarradinhos... Hum... – ele zombava imitando duas pessoas abraçadas.  
Gina parou de andar. Malfoy parou um pouco a frente e se virou para ela. A garota estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, escorreram algumas, pingando em suas roupas.  
- Eu disse que você é...! – se gabou Malfoy fazendo daquilo uma brincadeira.  
A garota ficou quieta e saiu andando, passando por ele. Colocou as mãos no rosto e chorou mais forte. Malfoy percebeu que ela não estava brincando, começou a segui-la.  
- Espera, Weasley. – ele a chamou.  
Ela apertou o passo e se distanciou. Quando se virou e não o viu, encostou na parede e sentou-se no chão, com os braços apoiados nos joelhos, e a cabeça escondida nos braços. "Malfoy idiota! O Harry ama a Cho, eu sei, mas eu não quero saber o que se passa entre eles... O Harry nunca vai gostar de mim!".  
- Droga! – ela socou o chão, chorando mais agora.  
- Acho que você não deveria sofrer pelo Potter, ele não merece...  
Gina levantou a cabeça, viu Malfoy que tinha acabado de chegar e sentava no chão também.  
- Sabe, o Potter é um idiota, e você se importa tanto com ele, eu não entendo... – ele falou tranqüilo.  
Ela olhou para ele e forçou um sorriso, limpou os olhos (os **olhos**! Não, ela não assoou o nariz! XD) delicadamente na manga da veste **dele** (ele fez uma cara de nojo. recordando: ela limpou os **olhos** e não o nariz) e se levantou.  
- Eu sempre vou sofrer pelo amor do Harry, mas você me ajudou de novo, Malfoy, então, na próxima eu retribuo.  
E ela saiu um pouco mais alegre, enquanto ele olhava com desprezo para a garota se afastando.  
- Eu não te ajudei, Weasley! – ele gritou – Fui eu quem te magoou... – ele completou baixinho, mais para si mesmo.

**N/A: **Bom, não vou dizer muito a respeito, só digo que... que... AHHH! QUE COISA MEIGAAAA! (eu tô me achando de novo... u.ú) Não vou prometer que esse romance melhora muito nos próximos capítulos, porque problemas sempre aparecem.. Favor não ficarem com muita raiva de mim! E sim, eu coloquei várias observações quanto ao "limpou os OLHOS". Porque normalmente quando se diz que uma pessoa estava chorando e limpou-se, imagina-se que ela assoe o nariz e meleque tudo, mas não foi isso que a Gina fez, ela simplesmente secou suas lágrimas, eu quis passar algo romântico e meigo, e não nojento. Espero que tenham entendido. Bom, até a próxima e PELOAMORDEMERLIN, comentem e deixem reviews! (é fácil, é só clicar "ok" ali do lado!) Beijos, Tem-ten!


	6. Não Sei Te Esquecer!

**6. Não sei te esquecer!**

Gina entrou na sala comunal da Grifinória ainda enxugando os olhos. Viu Harry sentado em uma mesa, sozinho. Por um momento, sorriu ao pensar onde estariam Rony e Hermione juntos, mas fechou a cara novamente ao olhar para Harry. Ele se levantou e foi até ela.  
- Oi, Gina! – falou sorrindo.  
"Como ele tem coragem de vir falar comigo sorrindo bobo desse jeito por causa da Chang?"  
- Olá, Harry. – ela se convenceu a ser educada, mas olhava para baixo, para esconder os olhos vermelhos.  
- O que você vai fazer para a escola? – ele perguntou apontando o quadro de avisos.  
- Eu e Malfoy daremos aulas de Quadribol para os alunos do primeiro ano. – ela respondeu com uma voz ainda triste.  
- Que legal! Você não está animada!  
- Não, Harry... – ela começou a chorar um pouquinho novamente.  
- Gina? – ele levantou o rosto dela – Por que você está chorando?  
- PERGUNTE PARA A SUA CONSCIÊNCIA! – ela gritou, tirou a mão dele do rosto dela e subiu correndo para o dormitório.  
A garota se jogou na cama e chorou mais um pouco até adormecer (D).

Uma semana se passou muito rápido, as aulas com Madame Hooch tinham finalmente acabado, e Gina agradeceu aos céus por isso, já sabia o nome de pelo menos 20 estratégias e técnicas de ataque e defesa do jogo, além de que não estava suportando Malfoy, a semana inteira ele a chamou de chorona e ficou se superiorizando nas aulas práticas. Com relação às outras aulas, ela acumulou algumas tarefas que fez no Sábado, mas não revisou nenhuma aula. Na manhã daquele domingo, Dumbledore interrompeu o café da manhã com um aviso.  
- Bom dia a todos. Não vou tomar muito tempo do café de vocês. Só gostaria de informar que, devido ao sucesso do Baile de Inverno do ano retrasado, esse ano estaremos realizando a Festa do Outono, no dia 27 de Novembro. – ouviram-se alguns murmúrios de aprovação – Não será necessária a apresentação de um par nessa festa, e ela se realizará nos jardins, enfeitados pelos professores nessa época do ano. Peço que avisem aos ausentes. Obrigado. – e sentou-se.  
- Festa de _despedida_ do Outono, né? Pela data... – comentou Mione que estava tomando café com Gina.  
- Ótimo! – exclamou Gina com tédio – Mais uma festa com o Neville, ou com o Colin, ou melhor, sozinha...  
- Ah, Gina, você vai conseguir um par legal, você é bonita, interessante... – tentou animá-la Hermione.  
- É, Mione, então o Harry só gosta de garotas feias e desinteressantes, né? – Gina retrucou.  
- Também não é assim...  
- Não é assim pra você, pra mim, é! Você tem o Rony...  
- Que disse que eu tenho o... – Gina olhou para ela com uma cara de "Pelo amor de Deus, né?" – Tá bom, tá bom... Eu vou convidar ele...

Sala Comunal da Grifinória, naquele final de tarde.  
- Rony, para de irritar o bichento, se não eu não vou mais na festa com você! – ameaçou Hermione.  
- Pronto, pronto, já parei! Gina estava entediada em um canto. Harry lia "Quadribol através dos séculos" na mesa ao lado dela.  
- Harry? – a garota chamou ainda com tédio.  
- Sim, Gina? – ele tirou os olhos do livro, ansioso, fazia tempo que Gina não falava com ele. Desde quando ela estava chorando e gritou com ele na semana anterior.  
- Você convidou a Chang para ir com você na festa? – ela continuava debruçada, entediada na mesa.  
- Er... Gina, eu... Me desculpe, você...? – ele ficou embaraçado.  
- Tudo bem, Harry, eu já sabia...  
Ele se calou. Depois de um tempo voltou ao livro, e não viu a uma única lágrima que Gina deixou escorrer pelo seu rosto.  
A garota resolveu subir ao dormitório. Sentou na cama e limpou as outras duas lágrimas que caíram. "Eu não vou mais chorar por você, Harry Potter! Nunca mais!" decidiu. Lavou o rosto e desceu novamente, pisando forte decidida. Teve a impressão de que, se Harry estivesse naquela sala, ela daria meia volta e choraria no quarto novamente, mas como ele não estava... Saiu da Sala Comunal, em direção à biblioteca, já que não tinha um lugar melhor para ir. Mas tudo parecia conspirar contra sua decisão. Ela viu Harry e Cho na biblioteca, Harry ajudava ela com alguns trabalhos, enquanto ela dava risinhos.  
"EU – NÃO – VOU – CHORAR!" insistiu ela.  
Gina deu meia volta e foi saindo, mas sua presilha de cabelo caiu no chão, então ela se virou para pega-la (como eu disse, tudo parecia conspirar contra ela). No momento em que se virou, viu Cho dando um beijo ardente em Harry, e caiu sentada no chão (Não, essa fic não é de shipper Harry/Gina! XD). Deveria estar parecendo uma babaca ali, sentada, e quando percebeu que seus olhos estavam alagados, prontos para transbordar, ela passou o braço da veste no rosto, enxugando tudo. Se levantou e saiu de nariz empinado.  
Foi para os jardins tomar um ar, mas nem conseguiu se tranqüilizar por muito tempo.  
- Malfoy para base de controle. Malfoy para base de controle. Acabo de avistar uma criatura estranha. Ela tem pelos vermelhos saindo da cabeça, e umas pintas da mesma cor no rosto. – falou Malfoy zombando da garota.  
- Malfoy, seu estúpido, eu não estou de bom humor hoje. – ela falou se irritando.  
- Porque, Weasley? A mamãe disse que não tem dinheiro para comprar seu presente de Natal? – brincou Draco – Ou o Potterzinho te deu outro fora? Hahahaha...  
A garota abaixou a cabeça.  
- Não vá me dizer que foi isso? – ele perguntou sem acreditar.  
- Não te interessa, Malfoy! Eu decidi que não vou mais chorar por ele!  
- Faz bem, se não você ia desidratar só de chorar. Hahahahaha...  
Gina o fuzilou com o olhar. Ele parou de rir, mas depois começou arrogante:  
- Convenhamos, Weasley, o Potter não gosta de você, e você não pode fazer nada!  
- Para, seu tonto! Eu estou me segurando para não chorar e você ainda piora tudo- Eu não vou me meter nas frescuras de uma Weasley com o Santo Potter. Espero que ele te odeie pro resto da vida, assim você aprende a lição. – ele falou e saiu de lá.  
Gina já ia se levantando, quando Luna chegou por trás dela.  
- Eu escutei errado ou o Malfoy acabou de desejar que alguém te odeie pro resto da vida? – ela perguntou de olhos arregalados como sempre.  
- É... ele falava do Harry. – Gina respondeu triste.  
- Que cara mais chato!  
- O pior é que é verdade. O Harry vai sempre me odiar... E eu sempre vou amar ele... E sempre vou sofrer...  
Luna olhou para ela indignada.  
- Posso te dar um conselho- Pode. – Gina respondeu. - Se eu fosse você, não usaria as palavras "sempre" e "nunca", são muito comprometedoras, e em muitas ocasiões estão erradas.  
Gina não conseguiu falar nada depois daquilo, apenas sorriu e abraçou forte a amiga. "Mesmo que Luna esteja certa, e, algum dia, você me ame, ou eu deixe de te amar, por enquanto eu não sei te esquecer..."

**N/A:**Que meigo... a primeira aparição da Luna e ela já deixa lição de moral... Ela irá aparecer mais vezes, mas sempre com a imagem da boa amiga ouvinte da Gina... Deixa pra lá, eu gosto bastante da Luna. Por favor, comentem nem que seja para reclamarem. Bjos.


	7. Malfoy e Weasley ao Trabalho

**7. Malfoy e Weasley ao trabalho**

Faltava apenas uma semana para a Festa do Outono, e a excitação começou a aumentar entre os alunos.  
Gina olhou para o relógio, faltavam cinco minutos para ela ter de ir ao campo de Quadribol para dar aula.  
Enquanto descia as escadas, viu Malfoy atravessando a porta para o lado de fora do castelo. Gina sabia que se ele chegasse pelo menos dois passos antes dela, a chamaria de atrasada. Mas não correu, decidiu que iria pegá-lo em flagrante.  
Viu ele chegando ao campo de Quadribol e se sentando na arquibancada para esperar. Um segundo depois ela apareceu correndo, fingindo cansaço.  
- Atrasada, né, Weasley? ("Bingo!" ela pensou) Sempre me fazendo esperar... – ele disse arrogante.  
- Tsc, tsc, tsc... – ela fez balançando a cabeça negativamente – Sabia que mentir é feio, Malfoy? ("Apesar de isso fazer parte da sua rotina")  
- Do que está falando?  
- Eu estava logo atrás de você, você acabou de chegar. – Gina falou com um ar superior.  
- Weasley intrometida! Me espionando, é? – ele tentou desviar o assunto, meio embaraçado.  
- Hahahaha... como você fica engraçado quando é descoberto! – ela falou se sentando ao lado dele.  
- Por que tanta alegria, Weasley? – perguntou ele reparando no sorriso dela e corando levemente.  
- Porque a Luna me ajudou a esquecer a história do Harry. E ela me falou uma coisa interessante: não use as palavras "sempre" e "nunca", elas são muito comprometedoras, e em muitas ocasiões estão erradas. – Gina recitou olhando para o céu, e fazendo Malfoy ficar um pouco mais corado.  
- Com isso, você acha que um dia o Potter pode gostar de você? – ele perguntou e depois levou a mão à testa, verificando se estava doente.  
- Ou que um dia eu possa esquecer ele e ser feliz com outra pessoa... – ela disse se virando para ele e, corando um pouco ao se olharem nos olhos.  
Gina ficou em silêncio e ouviu Malfoy murmurar para si mesmo:  
- ... outra pessoa...  
Os dois se aproximaram sem perceberem. Quando se deram conta estavam muito próximos, mas não recuaram. Os dois se olhavam muito corados. Gina sentiu a respiração dele chagando mais perto, até que...  
- Ei! Professor Malfoy, professora Weasley!  
Os dois pularam para trás corando mais ainda (se é que era possível). Um grupo de quatro alunos do primeiro ano vinha chegando. Logo atrás vinha o resto da turma.  
Draco e Gina se levantaram muito vermelhos, e não olharam um na cara do outro até o final da aula.

"O que foi aquilo!" Gina pensava na cama dela antes de dormir. "O Malfoy tentou me agarrar! ('Tá bom, tá bom, exagerei...') Mas ele ia me beijar, isso ia! E o que eu senti naquela hora, por que eu não recuei! Ah... deixa isso pra lá, vai ver ele só tava me olhando e eu estou imaginando coisas...". Ela fechou os olhos e dormiu.

"Aquela Weasley! O que ela pensou que estava fazendo! Mas eu também me aproximei dela, ela estava tão... diferente ('pra não falar bonita') sorrindo daquele jeito... Mas o que eu estou pensando! Aposto que foi ela que não resistiu aos meus encantos... Ah, eu vou esquecer isso, não vai se repetir!". Ele deitou e adormeceu.  
O dia seguinte se passou sem muitas diferenças para Malfoy, que nem ousou chegar perto da "Weasley nojenta", e percebeu que ela também manteve uma certa distância dele.  
Ao final da tarde, Draco estava indo em direção à Sala Comunal, quando Pansy o encontrou.  
- Draquinho! – ela entrelaçou seu braço no dele.  
- Oi, Pansy. – ele falou com tédio, lhe dando um beijinho no rosto.  
- Ai, que ânimo, Draco... Eu queria que você viesse me ajudar com algumas coisas lá na biblioteca. – ela falou com um sorriso suspeito.  
- Pansy, eu estava...  
- Ah, não! Você não vai me dar outra desculpa, mais uma vez. – a garota já estava puxando o braço dele em direção à biblioteca.  
- Tá bom... – ele suspirou.  
Chegaram na biblioteca e se sentaram em uma mesa à parte.

Gina estava acabando sua tabela de sonhos, para Adivinhação, quando viu Pansy Parkinson e Draco Malfoy sentarem-se à mesa que estava ao lado da dela, porém separada por uma estante. Ela foi até o canto da estante, viu os dois e apurou os ouvidos.  
- E então, Pansy? – perguntou Draco.  
Gina pôde espiar ela se aproximando para beijar o garoto. "Que sem-vergonha essa garota, dentro da biblioteca!" pensou com raiva (Quem é que estava a alguns dias torcendo para acontecer o mesmo entre Mione e Rony, nesse mesmo lugar?). Quando Pansy ia beijar Draco, ele a afastou.  
- Pansy, não. Você disse que queria ajuda em algumas coisas. – ele disse, e Gina se flagrou sorrindo para aquela cena.  
- Ah, Draquinho... – ela falou melosa se jogando em cima dele.  
Gina viu que ele estava com uma cara de saco cheio, e que não ia rolar nada ali, então achou melhor sair de lá, já estava se encaixando no perfil de "Weasley intrometida" que Malfoy tanto falava. Ela pegou seu trabalho e saiu da biblioteca.  
- Pansy, eu quero te falar uma coisa. – disse Malfoy sério.  
- Pode falar, Draquinho. – ela disse alegre.  
- Eu quero terminar. – ele falou encarando ela.  
Pansy demorou um pouco para digerir o que o garoto dissera.  
- O QUÊ!  
- Isso mesmo, não dá mais certo, eu chego a fugir de você, e isso pode te magoar muito. Você só vai sofrer comigo, Pansy. É para o seu bem. (Quem diria, Draco Malfoy se importando em magoar alguém! Que nada, ele só tava de saco cheio da Parkinson mesmo...)  
- Eu não posso aceitar isso, Sr. Draco Malfoy! – ela falou nervosa.  
- Mas, Pansy...  
- Tá bom, EU – terminei – com – VOCÊ! EU te dispensei, tá legal? – ela falou muito irritada e saiu de lá.  
- O que um orgulho ferido não faz com as pessoas... ("Eu que o diga" ele pensou) – ele murmurou para si mesmo.

Gina, são 18:35h. – lhe informou Hermione na tarde do dia seguinte.  
Gina saiu correndo para o campo de Quadribol. "Eu realmente não me dou bem com os horários!" ela pensava correndo pela grama.  
Chegou lá quando os últimos alunos tinham acabado de chegar. Ouviu algumas irritações de Malfoy e depois deram a aula normalmente.  
Os alunos voltavam em direção ao castelo, Gina estava encostada, cansada, em uma das paredes que faziam a arquibancada.  
- Cansada, Weasley? – perguntou Malfoy chegando à sua frente.  
- Sim, eles têm um pique, né?  
Malfoy a olhou nos olhos, ela retribuiu. Eles estavam frente a frente, ele se aproximou mais para o lado dela. Os dois coraram imediatamente. Malfoy encostou uma mão na parede, como se fechasse Gina. Ela automaticamente descruzou os braços, dando espaço para ele chegar mais perto. Ele deu um passo a frente. Eles ainda se encaravam quando Gina pensou: "Mas, ele tem a Pansy... Agora é por escolha nossa, não terão alunos para nos interromper..."  
- Sr. Malfoy, Srta. Weasley, esqueci meu casaco!  
POF! (lembrando que os efeitos sonoros dessa fic são uma parceria BKS + Audio Music) Gina despencou sentada no chão. Malfoy suspirou e se afastou da parede. O garotinho pegou uma blusa de lã vermelha na arquibancada próxima à eles e foi embora.  
- Tchau também, Weasley. – ainda suspirando, Malfoy falou para a garota ainda no chão.  
Gina ficou mais um tempo sentada no chão com cara de boba. Depois se levantou, olhou para o castelo e murmurou:  
- Obrigada, garoto, você me salvou de algo que eu não sei realmente se quero que aconteça...  
E decidiu ir tomar uma ducha.

**N/A:** Esse é um dos meus capítulos preferidos... Eu adoro a sensação de quando tudo chega muito perto de acontecer e algo atrapalha... Não queiram me matar, o próximo capítulo é o melhor. Comentem, please. Bjos.


	8. A Festa de Outono

**8.Festa do Outono**

Era sexta-feira, todos estavam alvoroçados para a festa do dia seguinte. Dumbledore permitiu aos alunos irem a Hogsmeade naquela tarde, para fazerem suas compras. Draco e Gina haviam sido dispensados da aula de Quadribol naquele dia, do que Gina ficou realmente agradecida...  
- Que vestido eu vou usar? – perguntou ela para si mesma, olhando para os dois vestidos em sua cama. Hermione entrou no quarto.  
- Olá, Gina! Ansiosa? – disse ela olhando para a cama da garota.  
- Não tanto quanto o resto das meninas, afinal, eu não tenho par...  
- Você já apelou para o Neville, ou para o Colin? – perguntou Hermione preocupada.  
- O Neville vai com a Luna... Mas eu não tentei o Colin... – disse Gina desanimada.  
- Ele estava lá embaixo... – recordou Mione.  
- Ok. – Gina saiu do dormitório e desceu as escadas, quando viu o garoto se aproximou – Colin?  
Ele se virou para ela.

Olá, Gina. – disse sorrindo. - Bem, Colin, você... por acaso... assim, sabe... Você já tem par para a festa?

Hum... Me desculpe, Gina, eu vou com a Sarah Falkwood, do quarto ano. – ele disse embaraçado.  
- Tudo bem, então, até mais. – ela saiu pensando "Até o Colin tem par, e eu não...". Saiu para refrescar a cabeça.

Draco via a empolgação dos alunos com a aproximação da Festa do Outono, e achava tudo meio exagerado para uma simples festa. A verdade é que não era uma simples festa, mas para ele não teria tanta graça, afinal, terminara com Pansy às vésperas da festa e não arranjaria um novo par (não que não conseguisse!).  
- Malfoy? – chamou-o uma garota morena de cabelos compridos e ondulados, chamada Melody.  
- Oi, Melody. – ele disse olhando para a menina de cima a baixo (pervertido!).  
- Eu fiquei sabendo que você terminou com a Pansy, e você não tem par para a festa...  
- É.  
- Eu ia com o Idílio, mas se você quiser, eu falo com ele e vou com você...  
"Eu realmente sou tão disputado assim...?" pensou convencido.  
- Não, não precisa, Melody. Eu arranjo uma companhia fácil lá na festa, mas imagina o Idílio, coitado, ia passar a festa inteira sozinho... – ele falou.  
- Ai, como você é metido... – ela falou dando risinhos – Mas é verdade... Então até mais, Draco.  
- Até. – e ela se afastou.

Sábado chegou, e desde as 17:00h todos já se arrumavam para uma festa que seria às 19:00h.  
Gina já havia escolhido o vestido (não falo qual é, é surpresa...), separado as bijuterias, a sandália e agora escolhia o melhor penteado.  
- Hum... assim tá feio demais... – desmanchou – Que tal... – pegou a escova e presilhas e fez um novo penteado - ... assim? Ficou bom! Vai ser esse.  
Resolveu tomar um banho, lavar o cabelo, passar cremes e etc., enfim, resolveu se embelezar, mesmo não tendo ninguém para ir com ela, a festa estaria cheia de gente para notá-la.

A Sala Comunal da Sonserina parecia bem mais cheia de gente (pra não dizer "um verdadeiro caos"). Meninas andavam de um lado para o outro, cheias de coisas nas mãos, para usar e emprestar. Os garotos, na maioria, se arrumariam na última hora, afinal, não tinham tantas frescuras  
Malfoy ficou grande parte do tempo no seu dormitório, separou sua veste a rigor (que eu não vou revelar agora como era) em cima da cama, colocou em um canto gel, pente e perfume. Decidiu tomar logo seu banho, pois precisava refrescar a cabeça de alguns pensamentos ruivos irritantes (Hahaha...).

Gina estava terminando de arrumar a maquiagem e o cabelo, todos já haviam descido para a festa, para variar, ela estava atrasada...

Draco andou pelos jardins, que estavam cheios de folhas secas e flores forrando o chão, as árvores tinham luzes fracas alaranjadas por entre os galhos, as mesas de comidas também tinham enfeites com folhas, flores e babados.  
"As Esquisitonas" tocavam uma música agitada agora no início da festa.  
Draco se sentou sozinho em uma mesa para duas pessoas. Notou que não tinha visto a Weasley por lá. "Será que está atrasada? Ou aconteceu alguma coisa? Ah! Eu preciso parar de pensar nela!" Ele balançou a cabeça e a apoiou nas mãos por alguns minutos. Mal ele levantou a cabeça, sua boca se escancarou.  
Gina havia chegado, e estava deslumbrante. Usava um vestido branco, que caía até seus pés, de saia bem rodada, decote grande e cintura apertada, mostrando bem que Gina era muito magra, mas mesmo assim tinha pequenas curvas corporais, tinha alças grossas e duplas, e um buraco nas costas. Ela estava com sandálias pretas de salto médio e tiras cruzadas, algumas pulseiras e um colar prata. Seu cabelo estava praticamente solto, com apenas algumas mechas presas em presilhas pretas brilhantes e bem pequenas. E a maquiagem era leve, sem batom, só lápis, pó, e sombra.  
Ela conversava sorridente com Neville e Luna, quando Draco percebeu que estava de boca aberta, balançou a cabeça e corou muito. "Não posso negar, ela está bonita". Mesmo assim, ele se virou para o outro lado. "Mas continua sendo a Weasley noj... a Weasley." Pensou.  
Uma música mais lenta começou tarde da noite. Todos os pares começaram a dançar, e as meninas desacompanhadas se sentaram, esperando serem convidadas.  
Gina viu Rony e Mione dançando abraçados e abriu um sorriso. Viu também Harry e Cho, e pensou que iria chorar, mas isso não aconteceu, e ela não entendeu porquê, ela ficou indiferente com relação aos dois. Achou isso bom, porque assim ele não estragaria a festa dela, e isso também poderia indicar que Luna estava certa.  
Ela viu Malfoy pela primeira vez na festa. Ele estava com uma veste a rigor preta, bem comprida, com detalhes em verde escuro. Estava sentado, virado de costas para ela, mas quando ele deu uma pequena inclinada no rosto, Gina viu alguns fios de cabelos soltos no rosto dele, e o resto fazendo um topete lateral para trás. "Realmente é um desperdício de beleza para alguém com a personalidade do Malfoy." ela pensou.  
Dali a alguns minutos, Gina estava dançando com Dino Thomas, que a havia chamado, mas não estava muito animada.  
A música acabou e ela disse que iria se sentar por ali, mas não fez isso, adentrou o castelo sem que muito reparassem, e se sentou em um banco logo depois da entrada. "Por que eu saí de lá? Eu deveria estar gostando da festa..." ela suspirou.  
Estava tudo em silêncio, quando Gina viu um vulto abrindo a porta do castelo e entrando, como ela. Por um momento Gina ficou com medo, mas logo passou quando a garota viu Malfoy se aproximando dela.  
- Weasley? – ele perguntou parado à sua frente – O que faz aqui- Eu é que pergunto, Malfoy, o que **você** faz aqui? – Gina perguntou entediada.  
- Eu só... Espere um minuto, eu não te devo satisfações.  
- Eu também não. – ela completou.  
- Ótimo, então nos encontramos aqui por mero acaso. – ele decidiu.  
- Isso! – ela afirmou. (Obs.: Eles não estão bravos apesar da discussão)  
Ele se sentou ao lado dela, fazendo-a corar um pouco. Ele a olhou de cima a baixo novamente e corou também. Os dois se encararam finalmente.  
- Agora eu penso: – começou Gina mais corada – O que teria acontecido conosco, se certos imprevistos não tivessem acontecido em certos momentos?  
- Eu... – ele se aproximou um pouco - ... acho que sei o que teria acontecido...  
- Ãh? – ela deixou escapar.  
- Isso...  
Gina mal percebeu em que momento Malfoy se aproximara tanto dela, mas ele a beijou. Ela sentiu uma sensação gostosa e quente ao toque dos lábios dele com os dela. Agora ela a segurava pela cintura, ainda beijando-a. Ela ficou paralisada durante todo aquele tempo. Ele se demorou mais um pouco e a soltou. Ela estava com os olhos levemente arregalados para ele.

**N/A:** ... Não vou revelar nada! Leiam e saibam o resto! Mas não esqueçam de comentar! Bjões!


	9. Te Odeio Mais Que Tudo!

**9. Te odeio mais que tudo!**

Ma...Malfoy... – ela falou recuperando os movimentos e levando as mãos à boca.  
Ele tapou a boca com tudo, e fez uma cara de nojo.  
- O que eu fiz! – o garoto se afastou dela indignado.  
- O que você fez **COMIGO**, né! – ela se levantou nervosa.  
- Você jogou alguma azaração em mim para eu fazer isso, eu sei que jogou! – ele começou sem acreditar.  
- O quê! Eu não! Que nojo! Assuma responsabilidade pelos seus atos!  
- Eu estava inconsciente, só pode ser! – ele tentava se livrar daquela sensação.  
- Cala a boca, Malfoy! Você me agarrou, é um pervertido, e só porque algumas tolas babam por você, você acha que pode sair beijando quem quiser, é! – ela gritava vermelha de raiva.  
- Sua Weasley estúpida! Eu, aliás, ninguém, nunca beijaria você em sã consciência!  
- IDIOTA! – ela berrou e deu um tapa estalado na cara dele.  
Malfoy ficou um pouco sem reação. Gina se virou e saiu batendo o pé, muito indignada.

Gina estava no dormitório, com a cabeça enfiada no travesseiro. Estava com muita raiva de Malfoy, tanto que não quis continuar na festa. Depois de algum tempo sem conseguir dormir, ouviu alguém entrar no dormitório. Levantou a cabeça e viu Hermione.  
- Gina! Por que você sumiu da festa? – Hermione perguntou à amiga.  
- Não foi nada! – ela respondeu grossa.  
- O que aconteceu? Me diz...  
- Nada que interesse a você! Aliás, a festa estava divertida com um par legal? – ela perguntou irônica.  
- Gina, o que é? Por que você está me atacando desse jeito? Se você não percebeu, eu estou querendo te ajudar...  
Gina ficou um tempo em silêncio.  
- Me desculpe, Mione. – falou finalmente, abaixando a voz.  
- Tudo bem, Gina... O que houve? - Aquele idiota do Malfoy! – ela se enraiveceu, ficando vermelha novamente.  
- Calma, o que ele fez dessa vez? Te ofendeu? Pregou uma peça em você? – perguntou Hermione.  
- Antes fosse! Aquele... aquele...  
- O que foi? – Hermione insistia.  
- _ELE ME BEIJOU!_ - Gina falou indignada, porém baixo para se certificar de que ninguém que estivesse lá fora poderia ouvir.  
- O QUÊ! Mas... mas... como foi isso?  
- Eu entrei para sentar um pouco em um lugar silencioso, e logo depois ele entrou, e disse que foi por acaso que nos encontramos, depois se sentou ao meu lado, e eu me virei para ele e falei que... – Gina parou e pensou - ... falei uma coisa e ele me beijou! – ela terminou rápido.  
- O que foi que você falou, Srta. Gina Weasley? – Hermione perguntou desconfiada.  
- Nada de mais... – Gina corou ao se lembrar da cena.  
- O que foi? Diz logo... – suspirou Hermione.  
- Tá bom... Eu perguntei se, nas aulas de Quadribol, se algumas coisas não tivessem interrompido alguns momentos, o que teria acontecido. E ele falou "Isso" e...  
- E te beijou... – completou Hermione suspirando. Gina abaixou a cabeça corada, afirmando. – Então vocês já tinham chegado perto de fazer isso em outras ocasiões?  
- Já... – Gina respondeu ainda de cabeça baixa. – Mas ele não tinha o direito! – ela levantou o rosto brava novamente.  
- Você deu esse direito a ele a partir do momento que não recuou nas outras vezes... – falou Hermione.  
- Mas nós dois não gostamos!  
- Como assim?  
- Ele falou que estava fora de si, e eu xinguei ele até não poder mais!  
- Hum, sei... Mas ele não estava com a Parkinson? – perguntou Mione.  
- Sei lá! Ele é tão metido, idiota, incompetente e inútil que deve achar que pode ficar com todas! – xingou Gina apertando os punhos.  
- Ou terminou com ela por você... – começou Hermione com um sorriso malvado, porém preocupada com a possibilidade.  
- Não, não... Isso nunca! Ele não faria isso, e se fizesse, estaria fudid... porque eu não quero ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA com ele! – ela falava nervosa.  
- Sei, sei... Olha, Gina, cuidado, ele é um Malfoy, sempre foi nosso inimigo. Mas... do jeito que você fala... Brigam o tempo todo... Conheço esse tipo de casal... – Mione falou e foi saindo do dormitório, deixando Gina sozinha.  
- Casal! Eu não formo nenhum tipo de casal com o idiota do Malfoy! – Gina gritou para a garota, mas teria sido mais eficiente gritar para o criado-mudo, pois Hermione já havia ido embora.

Na manhã seguinte, Gina estava mais calma, porém agora odiava mortalmente um certo loiro aguado. Tomou seu café e voltou à Sala Comunal, quando viu um aviso pregado por cima de tudo no quadro de avisos.

_PRECISA DE DINHEIRO?  
Você precisa de um extra esse mês?  
Fale com Fred e Jorge Weasley  
Precisamos de pessoas para teste de novos produtos.  
Pagamos bem, mas não garantimos bons resultados.  
Sala Comunal da Grifinória.  
Ass.: Fred e Jorge _

Por que eu tenho que suportar até isso? – Gina se perguntou arrancando o aviso (que influência da Monitora Hermione!).  
- 'Pessoas' ou 'cobaias sem amor à vida'? – perguntou Colin por trás da menina.  
- Oi, Colin... Pois é, eles são totalmente sem noção, mas as vezes fazem coisas legais...  
- Bem, Gina, eu vou tomar café com a Sarah! Até mais! – ele disse saindo.  
- Quem me dera Ter tido um bom desempenho na festa como ele... – ela suspirou.

Draco não queria acordar, não queria viver aquele dia, aliás, não queria viver mais nenhum dia, só pela vergonha que estava de si mesmo. Ele havia beijado uma Weasley, nunca se perdoaria por isso. Mas ele deveria estar com alguma coisa naquela hora, hipnotizado, enfeitiçado, doente mental, qualquer coisa, porque ele mesmo, nunca beijaria uma Weasley. E ela ainda o bateu... "Atrevida, idiota. Eu ODEIO ela, agora mais do que nunca!" ele pensou.  
Se levantou na cama e sentiu que estava com dor de cabeça, enjoado...  
Um garoto entrou no dormitório. Era Kevin Müller, um menino com quem dividia o dormitório.  
- Olá, Malfoy. Pensando na ruivinha? – ele perguntou maldoso.  
- O QUÊ! Do que você está falando? – Draco estava assustado.  
- Uma Grifinória, não é? Como você pôde..? – vendo a cara confusa de Malfoy o garoto completou – Eu vi vocês dois, ou vocês acharam que só vocês tiveram a idéia de entrar no castelo na festa de Outono?  
- Mas... a... aquilo, não... não é o que você está pensando! – Draco falou rápido – Eu odeio aquela garota! Não sei o que aconteceu para eu beijar ela!  
- Ah, é? Eu não sabia que a gente beijava quem a gente odeia... Como você não sabe o que aconteceu? Não é óbvio? Você não resistiu, afinal, é um homem também, e ela é bonita... – Kevin falava para um Draco pasmo.  
- Não! Ela é estúpida! EU - ODEIO - ELA! – ele gritou.  
- Tá bom então, pense como quiser...  
"Não resisti... Hunf!" pensou Malfoy emburrado, se dirigindo ao Salão Principal, mas no meio do caminho ele percebeu ter acordado com o pé esquerdo, pois viu a Weasley vindo na direção oposta. Ela estava concentrada, lendo, e não o viu. "Vou ignorá-la, ela não me viu mesmo..." ele decidiu, e assim estaria ótimo, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Gina, absorta em sua leitura (Santa Mione...), trombou com Malfoy, exatamente o que não poderia acontecer.  
- É cega, Weasley! – perguntou Draco furioso.  
- Não, é que meus olhos são sensíveis a tal monstruosidade. – ela respondeu arrogante.  
- Então como é que você se vê no espelho?  
- Cale essa boca, Malfoy! Sua voz está começando a irritar meus tímpanos! – ela levou as mãos aos ouvidos.  
- E a sua já irritou os meus faz tempo. – ele retrucou – Aliás, Weasley, vá para os braços do seu Potter! Ah, é verdade, eu tinha esquecido, você não pode fazer isso porque ele prefere estar com a Chang à ficar com uma Weasley sardenta.  
- Para, Malfoy! – Gina começou a chorar na mesma hora.  
- Chore, Weasley. Chorar não vai fazer o Potter esquecer a Chang e ficar com você. Aliás, mesmo você chorando, ninguém trocaria nem uma garota-trasgo para com você! – ele falou maldoso.  
- Malfoy, EU-TE-ODEIO, EU-TE-ODEIO, EU-TE-ODEIO! – Ela gritou chorando muito, e tentou empurrá-lo com força, mas ele só deu um passo para trás.  
Ela saiu correndo para a Sala Comunal. Malfoy, sem remorsos (será?), se dirigiu ao Salão Principal para tomar seu café.  
"Aquela estúpida! Até parece que eu também não odeio ela... Mas ela é muito chorona, não dá para não ter dó..."  
Malfoy terminou seu café e resolveu dar uma volta pelos jardins. Enquanto andava, pensava na cena que se passara antes dele comer... "Será que eu exagerei? Não... Ela também me irritou... E além do mais, ninguém mandou ela ser tão sensível quando se trata do Potter... Que ódio dele! Por que será que ela gosta tanto dele? Que boba... Mas ela estava tão magoada e chorou tão forte que eu achei que ela fosse desmaiar... Ela me odeia mesmo... Eu fui tão ruim assim com ela? Não... Ela é que é bobona..." ele refletia. Pra variar, bem naquele momento de reflexão, como que por perseguição (perseguição mesmo! Ou destino... ), ele encontrou a garota com cabelos flamejantes esvoaçando, sentada, com a cabeça enterrada nos braços. Ela ainda soluçava baixo. Mais por reflexo do que por pena, Draco parou em frente a ela. Ela, percebendo a presença de alguém, levantou a cabeça e viu Malfoy a observando.

**N/A:** Puts, como ele foi malvado... Mas tudo bem, tudo se resolve... Ela não pode odiar ele para o resto da vida... Pode?


	10. Do As Infinity

**10. Do As Infinity**

Ela levantou a cabeça mas, vendo quem era, abaixou novamente, emburrada. Malfoy suspirou e balançou a cabeça negativamente.  
Passado poucos segundos, Gina espiou para conferir se Malfoy ainda estava ali. Quando o viu se distanciando ao longe, levantou o rosto. Ele caminhava para o castelo ela percebeu, largado ao lado dela, um pequeno lenço cinza claro, com as iniciais DM bordadas em letra verde caligrafada.

"Por que eu ajudei aquela Weasley? Ela me xingou, me empurrou, disse que me odeia, e eu ainda sou caridoso! Como eu sou bom com os humildes, pobres, fracos e oprimidos..." ele pensava nervoso consigo mesmo e convencido ao mesmo tempo. Mal o garoto se lembrava que, quem fizera ela chorar, tinha sido ele próprio...

"Por que o Malfoy me ajudou?" Gina pensava limpando o rosto no lenço. "Deve ter ficado com remorso, afinal, ele que causou tudo isso! ... Mesmo assim, eu preciso devolver isso a ele... ... ... ... hum... ... ... ... ... ... Tá bom, tá bom, eu vou agradecer, mas só porque eu sou educada!"  
Naquela noite, Gina lavou o pequeno lenço de Malfoy e o deixou sobre seu malão, esperando ser devolvido. Olhava de esguelha para o lenço de vez em quando, como se esperasse que ele também olhasse para ela... Enfim se virou para o lado oposto e dormiu.  
Na manhã do dia seguinte, foi tomar seu café com o livro de Herbologia em baixo do braço (influência de quem?), abriu o livro enquanto comia uma torrada com manteiga, até que Hermione chegou correndo em direção a ela com algo nas mãos, que, para a surpresa de Gina, era o lenço de Malfoy.  
- Gina! – Hermione se aproximou ofegante – O que é isso no seu quarto? - Mione, não... não é o que você está pensando... eu... e ele não... – Gina gaguejava nervosa.  
- Se não é o que eu e o resto das meninas do dormitório estão pensando, o que é? - Eu estava chorando, porque o Malfoy me irritou, mas daí ele ficou com **remorso** (e não dó!) do que disse pra mim e jogou esse lenço para eu limpar o rosto! Foi só isso! – Gina falou bem rápido.  
- Hum... Não vou te prometer que apoiarei qualquer coisa entre vocês – Hermione falou brava - mas de todo jeito, devolva isso logo, antes que de confusão lá na sala comunal.  
- Era o que eu ia fazer! – Gina, irritada, pegou o lenço da mão da amiga – E não se preocupe, nunca vai haver NADA entre nós!  
"Mas que coisa! Como se ela não soubesse que eu ODEIO o Malfoy e tudo que é dele!"

_Eu te dou um beijo gostoso  
E faço uma cara de inocente  
Pode alguém  
Tão rabujenta quanto eu  
Ser infantil? _

Gina se acalmou e foi em direção aos jardins, procurar pelo dono daquele lenço. E por falar naquele lenço... A garota olhou-o enquanto ela caminhava lentamente na grama, aproximou-o de seu rosto e sentiu um perfume leve e muito gostoso, que a fazia sentir-se bem... "Não, não e não!", parou no mesmo instante e guardou o lenço no bolso. "O Malfoy é idiota! As coisas dele são estúpidas! Esse lenço fede! Eu sou uma Weasley! (e daí? )".

_Eu acabei me acostumando  
A te dizer muitas coisas duras  
Mas não consigo dizer  
"Eu te amo."  
Minha doce emoção_

Gina achou Malfoy perto do lago, mas estava acompanhado de um grupo de alunos da Sonserina. "Eu não vou agradecer a ele na frente desse monte de... sonserinos!" ela pensou parando meio distante deles.  
Mas Draco viu que ela estava ali, e, não me pergunte como (talvez seja realmente o destino ), percebeu que a garota queria falar com ele (ou talvez ele mesmo quisesse falar com ela...). - Eu já volto, pessoal. – ele disse, e se afastou na direção oposta à que a Weasley estava.  
Ela entendeu o que ele queria fazer (eles realmente se entendem... ), e deu a volta por trás do castelo, para encontrá-lo do outro lado sem ninguém desconfiar.  
- Diga, Weasley... – ele falou arrogante para a garota se aproximando.  
- Tome. – ela disse estendendo o lenço, brevemente corada – O... obr... obrigada.  
- Não precisa se forçar a me agradecer, eu não fiz isso para te ajudar. – pegou o lenço com nojo.  
- Tudo bem... – ela falou - ...então... tchau, né? – a garota se virou e já ia saindo.  
Malfoy a pegou pelo braço.  
- Espera.  
Ela ficou extremamente vermelha, mas não se virou para ele.  
- Eu tenho uma notícia meio ruim... – ele falou ainda segurando-a.  
- Fala... – ela disse ainda de costas.  
- Um garoto nos viu, na festa...  
- O QUÊ! - ela se assustou.  
- Tá, eu sei, não é meio ruim, é muito ruim, mas... – ele não terminou de explicar, apenas viu o corpo da garota caindo lentamente.  
Puxou-a rápido pelo braço que ainda segurava, e ela caiu em seus braços, desacordada.

Watson?  
- Presente. – um quintanista grifinório respondeu à Profª. Sprout que fazia a chamada nas estufas.  
- Weasley?  
Ninguém respondeu. A profª. anotou a falta e continuou normalmente.  
- Onde está a Gina? – perguntou Colin a Luna (aula com a Corvinal). - Não sei... – a garota respondeu despreocupada. – Ela estava na mesa da grifinória no café da manhã...  
- Hum...

B b 

Ãh? – Gina acordou na enfermaria.  
- Mais uma vez, Srta. Weasley... – suspirou Madame Pomfrey.  
- Desta vez não me lembro de pancadas... – Gina falou tentando recordar.  
- Não, não. Acúmulo de sono! – exclamou a enfermeira toda esperta – Você não tem dormido direito, não é?  
- Bem, mais ou menos... – disse Gina envergonhada.  
Nesse momento, ela olhou para um canto da sala, onde um garoto loiro estava sentado e nariz empinado.  
- Malfoy. – Gina ia se levantar e ir até ele, mas Madame Pomfrey a segurou.  
- Nada disso. Você está com excesso de cansaço! Precisar descansar por pelo menos dois dias.  
Gina se deitou novamente, e só virou o rosto para ele.  
- Agora eu preciso te agradecer.  
Ao ouvir isso, Draco se virou para ela.  
- Obrigada mesmo, Malfoy. – ela falou sorrindo.  
Ele apenas emburrou, corado, e se levantou indo em direção à porta.  
- Durma, Weasley. Tchau. – e saiu.  
Gina dormiu sorrindo.

**N/A:** preguiça de escrever... Só não tenham na hora de comentar XDDD bjos..


	11. A Poção Do Amor

**N/A:**Desculpem a demora para esse capítulo, eu não estou achando o caderninho para terminar de digitá-lo, mas prometo que procurarei e postarei assim que puder! Pensei no novo título para a fic, guardem porque logo mudará: "Te odeio mais que tudo! Só não tenho certeza disso..."  
Obrigada a todos que continuaram acompanhando mesmo depois da minha burrada! Comentem Por Favor! Beijos.  
(axei o caderninho XDDD)

**11. A Poção do Amor**

Era sexta-feira e Malfoy já estava a caminho do campo de Quadribol. "Aquela Weasley está folgando... Já era para ela ter saído da Ala Hospitalar, e mesmo assim ela não vem para a aula!" ele pensou. Mas percebeu que estava enganado quando viu uma garota de cabelos flamejantes o esperando, sentada na arquibancada.  
- Olá, Malfoy. – ela se virou para ele.  
- Já estava pensando em quantos dias mais você me faria dar aulas sozinho. – ele disse entediado.  
- Me desculpe.  
- Não precisa pedir desculpas, estava bem melhor sem você. – ele disse com um sorriso maldoso.  
- Imagino que sim. – ela se irritou – E você não sabe o quanto o teto tedioso da enfermaria era mais legal que você. Aliás, se preferir eu posso ir embora. – ela começou a caminhar.  
- Não! – ele a segurou, e dessa vez, puxou-a forte para trás.  
- Pare, Malfoy! Isso dói! – ela reclamou se virando, e eles se encararam bem próximos.  
Ele sentiu um desejo incontrolável de "aproximá-la" com tudo. Mas a soltou quando os alunos começaram a chegar.  
A aula correu normalmente (!).

Malfoy voltava para a Sala Comunal da Sonserina, quando foi "barrado" na passagem por Kevin Müller.  
- Olá, Malfoy – o garoto moreno de topete falou.  
- Oi, Müller... Posso entrar? – Draco perguntou entediado.  
- Não. Não enquanto não conversar comigo. – disse Kevin.  
- Fala. – induziu Malfoy.  
- Você quer beijá-la novamente, não quer?  
- O QUÊ! – Malfoy arregalou os olhos e conferiu os lados, vendo se alguém os escutava.  
- Eu sei que quer. E teria feito isso hoje à tarde, se os garotos do primeiro ano não tivessem chegado...  
- Anda me espionando, panaca! – perguntou Draco ainda assustado.  
- Mas ela é uma grifinória, não é? – Kevin continuou como se não tivesse ouvido.  
- Cala essa boca! Eu não quero beijá-la! Eu **ODEIO** ela! – Malfoy gritava.  
- De novo essa conversa? – Müller suspirou – Eu sei que você gosta dela, e se você não admitir isso, eu vou provar para você! – ele terminou e foi embora pelo corredor.  
- Mosca ferida... – Draco falou a senha para a estátua do cavaleiro negro, que se afastou da parede dando passagem a um buraco para a Sala Comunal da Sonserina.

Gina caminhava lentamente do dormitório até a Sala Comunal, desceu as escadas e viu algumas pessoas jogando xadrez, quando passou por elas teve a certeza de que ouviu uma menininha do primeiro ano reclamando do jogo: "Mas o meu cavalo é branco, então é o pégasus e pode voar! E voa e mata o seu rei!" "Essa regra não existe!" o parceiro do jogo contestou. Outras pessoas conversavam monótonas. Gina viu Rony e Hermione juntos, meio corados, e se alegrou ao passar da cena em que sua amiga deu um pequeno beijo nos lábios de seu irmão. Mas se lembrou de que precisava ir almoçar (ela cochilou depois das aulas da manhã).  
Saiu pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, e caminhou ao Salão Principal, quando estava quase na porta, um garoto moreno de topete, com detalhes verdes nas vestes, veio chamá-la.  
- Você é a Weasley? – o garoto perguntou.  
- Sim. Você é...? – ela estranhou que alguém da Sonserina viesse falar com ela.  
- Você pode me acompanhar um minuto? Sou Kevin Müller, Sonserina, 6º ano.  
- Hum... – Gina pensou um pouco e decidiu ingenuamente – Tá bom.  
- Ótimo, venha comigo. – ele disse, e Gina começou a seguí-lo. Ele entrou no Salão Principal, pegou um copo de suco de abóbora e fez algo com ele, que Gina não pode ver, pois o garoto ficou de costas. Depois caminhou para o jardim, com a Weasley em seus calcanhares.  
Draco estava sentado, perto de uma árvore, e se levantou ao ver Kevin.  
- Como você demorou para trazer o suco que eu pedi, Müller... – Draco falou arrogante e depois percebeu a presença da garota – O que essa menina está fazendo aqui?  
- O que você quer que eu faça com o Malfoy? – Gina perguntou estranhando.  
- Só um minuto... – Kevin entregou o copo a Malfoy e puxou um pouco a garota mais para o campo de visão de Malfoy. Esperou um pouco e logo viu Malfoy colocar o copo na boca, tomou um, não, dois! Dois goles e olhou para a Weasley.  
- Pode ir, Grifinória. – Kevin falou virando a menina para o lado oposto. Ela apenas deu de ombros, confusa, e foi almoçar.  
Assim que a menina saiu de vista Kevin começou a gargalhar.  
- HAHAHAHAHAHA! Eu coloquei uma simples, porém poderosa Poção do Amor nesse suco! E você olhou para ela! Hahahahaha!  
- O QUÊ! Seu maluco! – Malfoy largou Müller gargalhando sozinho e correu para o dormitório, para ver se esquecia aquela história.  
Kevin deu um risinho maldoso...

Gina não havia entendido nada, no fim decidiu que o garoto Kevin era louco...

"Por que eu penso nela?". Draco pensava jogado na cama. "É aquela poção idiota! Está me fazendo pensar nela! Eu não quero! Mas... ela é... tão... 13:25! Eu tô atrasado para a primeira aula da tarde!" Ele saiu correndo para a sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e no meio do caminho viu a Weasley correndo para as masmorras. Sentiu um desejo forte de abraçá-la ali mesmo, mas balançou a cabeça e continuou correndo. "É a poção! Eu não vou me render ao efeito dela!"

Gina resolveu ir procurar Luna naquele final de tarde, mas não a encontrou em lugar algum. No dia seguinte, uma quarta-feira, ela praticamente dormiu em todas as aulas, pois passara a noite fazendo um trabalho de Astronomia. Às 18:30 se apressou para o campo de Quadribol. Malfoy já a esperava lá. Ele olhou para a garota corado, e balançou a cabeça. Ela ficou confusa.  
- Olá, Weasley. – ele falou olhando para baixo.  
"Olá, Weasley!", Gina pensou. "Desde quando o Malfoy é tão educado comigo?".  
Ela se sentou na arquibancada, meio distante dele. Ele parecia brigar consigo mesmo, mas querer se aproximar dela.  
"Não, não e não! Eu não quero me aproximar dela!", ele pensava resistindo. Ele se deslocou um pouco mais para perto da garota, que ficou mais confusa ainda.  
Malfoy passou a mão nos cabelos, e ao colocá-la de volta na arquibancada, sem querer (!), colocou-a sobre uma das mão de Gina. Ela corou e olhou para ele. Ele corou muito mais e quis segurar a mão dela. "Não! Essa poção está me fazendo gostar da Weasley!". Ele resistiu, se levantou e saiu correndo.  
- A... A aula... – Gina suspirou.

Malfoy se jogou na cama ao chegar no dormitório. "Eu não posso gostar dela! Eu vou matar o Kevin!", ele pensava. Na mesma hora, o garoto moreno entrou no quarto.  
- Malfoy? – perguntou – O que faz aqui?  
- Nada, seu idiota!  
- Nossa, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Kevin meio maldoso, já imaginando a resposta.  
- O que aconteceu foi que aquela sua poção estúpida está fazendo efeito! Mas eu não vou gostar da Weasley! – Malfoy esbravejou.  
Kevin abaixou a cabeça, escondendo o riso. Estava parecendo um psicopata quando ergueu os olhos para Malfoy e disse:  
- Huhuhu... Será que eu devia te contar uma coisa...?

**N/A:** ... Hahahahahahahahahaha! Muitas descobertas no próximo capítulo, não percam! (Será que eu tô me achando? XD) E não esqueçam de comentar! Beijões!


	12. A Revelação e As Descobertas

**12. A Revelação e as Descobertas**

Kevin olhava maldoso para Malfoy, que tinha vontade de estrangulá-lo.  
- O que será que você faria se soubesse que... – começou Kevin.  
- Malfoy o olhou interrogativo.  
- Se soubesse que não há poção alguma. – ele falou finalmente.  
- O QUÊ! – se assustou Malfoy.  
- É Draco. Não existe poção... Você foi mais burro do que eu imaginava (pra não falar "do que uma porta"), eu mal disfarcei e você caiu como um pato.  
Malfoy estava paralisado, porém sem entender. Mas Kevin pareceu ler sua mente, e explicou:  
- Eu só falei aquilo para você deixar transparecerem seus sentimentos verdadeiros. Você não consegue se controlar e pensa nela o dia inteiro, achando que é efeito da poção, mas a verdade é que você realmente gosta dela. Só estava precisando de uma desculpa para demonstrar isso. Mas você caiu no seu próprio jogo, eu só dei uma mãozinha. – Kevin o olhava triunfante, quando sentiu uma pancada na cabeça e caiu desacordado no chão com um baque.  
"Idiota!", Malfoy jogara a gaiola do animal de um vizinho de cama na cabeça de Kevin. Saiu e deixou o garoto lá, largado no chão.

Algum tempo depois da aula Gina havia voltado para a Sala Comunal, se jogou em uma poltrona e desatou a pensar. "O que deu no Malfoy? Esses dias ele está muito estranho. Por que ele está corado toda vez que o vejo? Ou será que está tomando muito sol? (ingênua... ') Mas ele deve estar sob influência daquele louco do Kevin... Pra falar a verdade, eu não sei quando foi que passou a minha raiva por ele! Vou voltar a odiá-lo, é mais divertido! Esse jeito bobo dele está me dando nos nervos...". Ela decidiu e foi procurar Luna nos jardins para jantarem juntas.

Algumas horas depois do jantar, Malfoy estava cansado, e resolveu que iria descansar um pouco em seu dormitório. "Espero não encontrar o Müller jogado no chão ainda..." pensou caminhando. Chegou a Sala Comunal e encontrou Pansy jogada em uma poltrona. Ela se levantou ao vê-lo, e veio em sua direção.  
- Olá, Draco Malfoy. – ela falou – Tudo bem? – tinha um tom irônico e um pouco irritado em sua voz.  
- O que foi, Parkinson? – ele desconfiou.  
- Nada, Malfoy. Só estava com vontade de conversar um pouco com o garoto conquistador, que mal se desfaz de uma e já beija outras por aí..!  
- Co- como assim, Pansy? – ele perguntou assustado.  
- Quem foi a VADIA da Festa de Outono! – ela foi mais direta e estava bem nervosa.  
- O quê!  
- Kevin me contou que você anda apaixonado pela garota que beijou na Festa de Outono! – ela bufava quase o agarrando pelo pescoço.  
- É mentira! Eu não estou apaixonado pela Weas... por NINGUÉM! – ele gritou muito corado – Aliás, Srta. Pansy Parkinson, eu não te devo satisfações nenhuma da minha vida pessoal a partir do momento em que terminamos! – ele berrou e entrou no dormitório, batendo a porta na cara da garota.  
Sentiu sua respiração acalmar quando se jogou na cama, e pensou no que aconteceria à pobre Weasley se Parkinson descobrisse sobre o beijo.

Sabe, ele está estranho... – Gina dizia à Luna, ambas caminhando do lago para o Salão Principal, onde o jantar estava servido.  
- Ele pode estar mudando... Gostando de você.  
- Para com isso, Luna! A Hermione já disse isso, mas pense bem, é impossível! A gente se odeia!  
- Tem razão... – Luna concordou sonhadora – Ele pode estar doente, com insolação, débil, sem memória...  
- Chega, Luna, que exagero... – Gina suspirou.  
- Mas por que você está preocupada? – a amiga a olhou sem entender.  
- E- eu! Pre- preocupada! Não, não... – Gina engasgou corada – É que ele tem feito umas coisas estranhas, mas não deixa de ser o idiota de sempre! – concertou.  
- Hum... E se as focas voassem? – perguntou Luna calma. (G, F )  
- O quê! - Eu estava pensando como seria...  
- Ai, Luna! Vamos comer, vai... – Gina suspirou puxando a amiga.

Já era tarde da noite e Gina ainda olhava o crepitar do fogo na lareira da Sala Comunal, sem sono. A garota estava jogada na poltrona observando como as chamas balançavam, até que ouviu passos de alguém descendo as escadas do dormitório masculino. Era Harry. Ele sorriu ao vê-la.  
- Oi, Gina. O que faz acordada a essa hora? – ele perguntou calmo.  
- Nada, pra falar a verdade. Estou sem sono. E você? Por que desceu agora? – ela puxou conversa.  
- Não conseguia dormir também. Resolvi me sentar na lareira. (nas poltronas, não no fogo! XDD) – ele falou se sentando em outra poltrona, ao lado da de Gina.  
Gina percebeu que não sabia de quase nada sobre o que Harry andava fazendo ultimamente, então não sabia sobre o que falar. Puxou o único assunto que sabia.  
- Hum... Você e a Cho estão bem? – ela perguntou normalmente(Normal? NORMAL? Até parece...).  
- Bem... – Harry estranhou aquela pergunta, e teve receio de respondê-la - ... Sim... E você? Está com alguém? – que pergunta estúpida a se fazer para a garota que gosta dele...  
- Não...  
- Ah... – Harry olhou para o rosto dela.  
Silêncio. Gina abaixou um pouco a cabeça, e seus cabelos tamparam seu rosto. Mas um leve vento entrou por uma janela aberta e fez os fios flamejantes da garota esvoaçarem, mostrando a expressão triste na cara dela. Harry corou ao vê-la assim.  
Os dois ficaram mais um tempo sentados, sem falarem nada. Até que Gina arrumou os cabelos atrás das orelhas, se levantou e forçou um sorriso muito... forçado!  
- Boa noite... – ela começou a subir as escadas.  
- Boa noite... Gina...  
Parecia que só então Harry descobrira o quanto Gina tinha mudado. E ela, só então descobrira que ainda não o tinha esquecido. E descobriu o quanto odiava a Chang. E o quanto Luna era sua amiga. Enquanto Malfoy descobriu que todos seus sentimentos eram verdadeiros... Aquele realmente tinha sido o dia de uma grande revelação, e de muitas descobertas.

**N/A:** É gente, acho que esse não é um dos melhores capítulos... Parece que o amor de Gina voltou... Mas mal sabe ela que Malfoy a deseja inconscientemente... Queria agradecer às poucas pessoas que comentam nessa fic, eu adoro receber comentários. Tenho uma outra fic que também adoro escrever, que é O Dom e a Vagabunda, também Draco e Gina. Adoraria se passassem lá. Hum.. Me inscrevi no concurso de fics da Giovanna Primon. Eu a minha amiga GiChii (autora de: "Será que é Amor?" entrem também!) fizemos um acordo, ela faz um desenho para cada capítulo da minha fic e receberá o devido pagamento em imãs de geladeira com desenhos meus. (Na verdade eu poderia fazer os desenhos da minha fic, mas a preguiça é muita...). Bom, vou ficando por aqui. Beijões e não esqueçam de comentar, PLEASEEEEEE!


	13. Mudança de Rumo

**13. Mudança de Rumo**

- AAHHH! – Gina berrava ao consultar o relógio.

- Tsc, tsc, tsc... – Hermione suspirou ao lado dela – Como você esquece da hora assim? – ela ajudava Gina a recolher o material o mais rápido possível.

- Não sei! Mas o pior é que é bem o trabalho do Snape. Ele disse exatamente assim: "Traga para mim hoje, somente até as 15 horas, nem um minuto a mais que isso, se não é um zero para você, Srta. Weasley." – Gina imitou uma voz grossa debochando.

- Leve logo, então! E corra, faltam dois minutos! – Hermione a apressou.

- Até mais! – ela saiu correndo biblioteca afora com o pergaminho em mãos.

Malfoy estava quase dormindo na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, onde Moddy explicava monotonamente como enfeitiçar um Kappa para ele ficar confuso.

- Sr. Malfoy. – ele chamou mirando-o com o olho normal, o mágico revirava observando a sala toda. – Você pode me dizer qual é o ponto fraco de um Kappa?

- Hum... Malfoy começou a pensar, no mesmo momento em que a mão da Granger perto dele foi ao ar – Não faço idéia, professor. – ele respondeu entediado.

- E o Sr. faz idéia, pelo menos, de qual será a sua nota se continuar assim nas minhas aulas?

Malfoy se endireitou na cadeira emburrado. Alguns grifinórios soltaram risinhos.

- Srta. Granger, faria a gentileza? – Moddy pediu.

- Qualquer Kappa fica totalmente sem defesa se alguém soltar um feitiço de confusão embaixo de sua barbatana direita, que é o ponto mais sensível desse tipo de animal. – Hermione falou como sempre, parecendo ter engolido o livro-texto.

- Muito bem. 10 pontos para a grifinória.

Gina chegou às masmorras ofegante. Foi até a porta da sala de Snape e respirou fundo. Ela não tinha um relógio ali com ela, então confiou na sorte. Bateu duas vezes. Ela ouviu passos, e Snape abriu a porta. Olhou a expressão cansada da menina, viu o pergaminho em suas mãos e se encararam finalmente. Ele consultou o relógio. A primeira coisa que disse foi:

- Está atrasada, Srta. Weasley.

- Eu sei, professor. Me desculpe, por favor aceite meu trabalho. – ela se curvou e estendeu as duas mãos com o trabalho.

- Negativo. – ele falou frio, fazendo ela olhar para ele assustada. – Eu disse 15:00, são exatamente 15:01 e 4 segundos. – ele completou.

- Mas, professor...! Eu fiz, e está aqui e...

- Nada de "mas", zero para você, Srta. Weasley. E 10 pontos a menos para a grifinória, por sua impertinência.

- Mas isso é injusto e...

BLAM! Ele bateu a porta na cara dela. Gina se enfezou e saiu batendo os pés.

Malfoy caminhava para as masmorras depois da última aula da tarde, a fim de pegar sua vassoura e ir para mais uma aula de Quadribol com a irritante Weasley. Alguém correu ofegante até alcançá-lo.

- Oi Malfoy! – era Kevin.

- O que quer, Müller? – ele perguntou estressado.

- Que stress, Draco! – o garoto reclamou.

- Diga logo, idiota. – apressou Malfoy.

- Só queria te acompanhar, posso? – Kevin perguntou meigamente.

- Se quer me encher o saco por causa da Weasley, vá embora! Eu não estou de bom humor. – Draco estava bem irritado – Aliás, depois da baita gaiolada que eu te dei você não dá uma colher de chá, não!

- Calma! Eu não vou mais te importunar por causa da Weasley! Quero me aproximar de você. – explicou Kevin.

Draco estranhou o garoto e apertou o passo para despistá-lo. Ao longe ouviu ele gritar alegre:

- Tchauzinho, Draco!

Gina também não estava nos seus melhores dias. Estava espumando de raiva de Snape, mas mesmo assim foi para sua aula de Quadribol. Chegando lá, encontrou Malfoy encostado na parede, também emburrado. Ele a viu se aproximando batendo os pés.

- O que aconteceu agora, Weasley? – ele perguntou arrogante.

- Nada que te interesse, Malfoy.

- Não precisa descontar sua raiva em mim! – ele falou nervoso – Também não estou de bom humor!

- Claro que preciso descontar em você, afinal, você é tão arrogante e estúpido quanto seu querido e idolatrado professorzinho! – ela retrucou.

- O que tem o Snape? – ele ficou confuso.

- Nada! E esse é o problema! Ele está como sempre foi! Injusto! Só favorecendo seus lindos alunos sonserinos! – ela falava nervosa.

- Não me culpe pelos sonserinos serem melhores que os outros! – Malfoy falou convencido.

- Sabe, Malfoy, você era a última pessoa que eu queria ver hoje!

- Também te adoro, Weasley...

Os dois trocaram faíscas ao se encararem... Não se falaram durante a aula toda.

Gina chegou na Sala Comunal ainda mais irritada.

- Oi, Gina. – Harry chamou-a em uma poltrona.

A garota olhou para ele nervosa, e passou reto, subindo para o dormitório. No mesmo instante Harry tentou seguí-la, mas as escadas se transformaram em um escorregador e ele deslizou para o chão.

Gina se jogou na cama e apertou bem forte o travesseiro, para amenizar a raiva. Nem 2 minutos se passaram quando Hermione entrou e se dirigiu a ela.

- Gina, o Harry quer falar com você e...

- Ele te mandou aqui? – ela perguntou arrogante.

- Sim, ele disse que você está brava, e quer saber porquê. – Hermione dizia preocupada.

- Diga que não é nada que interesse a ele.

- Claro que é, Gina! – Mione começou – O Harry se preocupa com o seu bem-estar, aliás, todos nós nos preocupamos. – ela disse.

- Eu não consegui entregar o trabalho.

- Hã?

- É por isso que estou brava. Snape não aceitou meu trabalho. – Gina repetiu.

- Por quê?  
- Atrasada... 1 minuto e 4 segundos.

- Mas isso não é justo! – Hermione se indignou.

- Eu sei, mas desde quando Snape se preocupa com o que é justo ou não?

- Desça, e fale com o Harry. Ele vai te ajudar, tenho certeza. – Mione falou.

Gina apenas se levantou, saiu do dormitório e desceu as escadas.

Draco procurou Snape aquela noite, como quem não queria nada, mas na verdade estava preocupado com a Weasley.

- Professor! – chamou quando o avistou.

- Olá, Draco. O que quer?

- Hum... – Malfoy achou melhor enrolar um pouco - O Sr. já corrigiu nossos exercícios do capítulo 8?

- Não todos, Draco, por quê?

- Não, não é nada, era só uma dúvida de uma questão...

- Com certeza você foi bem, não se preocupe... – o Prof. estava de bom humor naquele dia.

- Hum... a propósito, o que aconteceu com a Weasley?

- Como assim?

- É que ela estava estressada hoje, xingando o Sr... – Draco entrou no assunto.

- Ah, sim, foi um trabalho que a incompetente me trouxe atrasada. – Snape falou rindo.

Draco sentiu um pouco de raiva do professor, mas não demonstrou.

- Hum... sei, atrasada...

- Na verdade não estava, mas eu fiquei de mal humor, e não estava com vontade de ler aquele lixo que sempre são os trabalhos dos Weasleys.

- Hã!  
- Bastou enrolá-la por alguns segundos, que foi o suficiente para ela me estender o trabalho um minuto atrasada... Hahahaha...

- Mas isso foi muito injusto! – Draco começou nervoso.

- O que disse? – o professor desconfiou.

- Er, não, professor, mas... mas é que... Nada! Esquece, o senhor foi ótimo! Hahaha! – Malfoy forçou uma risada...

- Me conta o que aconteceu, Gina. – Harry tentava entender.

- Tá bom, com detalhes, foi assim... – e lhe falou desde que saiu da biblioteca até chegar na aula de Quadribol.

- Mas que injusto! – Harry começou – Mas... Espera um pouco! Você disse 1 minuto e 4 segundos?

- Sim, por quê?

- Acho que eu me lembro de Hermione ter dito alguma vez algo sobre os atrasos das entregas, e como ela sempre decora as regras e avisos do colégio... Vem comigo!

- Hã? – Gina ainda estava meio confusa.

Acharam Hermione na biblioteca (pra variar ') e logo Harry se dirigiu a ela.

- Hermione, quanto era o tempo limite que um aluno poderia atrasar um trabalho com base no horário de entrega estipulado por um professor? – ele perguntou entusiasmado.

- A entrega de um trabalho deve ser extremamente pontual ao horário estipulado pelo professor. O professor tem a obrigação de aceitar alunos até no máximo 2 minutos atrasados. Mais que isso tal professor poderá recusar a entrega. – a garota recitou tudo que tinha decorado daquela regra. – Por quê?  
- Claro! 2 minutos! Vem, Gina! – Harry tornou a puxá-la, deixando Hermione de lado.

Correram pelos corredores procurando a sala da Profª. McGonagall.

"Hum... Será que eu conto isso para a Weasley?", Draco pensava, vagando pelo corredor de Snape ainda. "Se eu falar, ajudarei ela, e ainda me colocarei em uma baita encrenca com o Snape... Mas... Se eu falar, ela vai estar grata a mim de novo, vai me dever mais uma... Hum...". O garoto estava tão indeciso e absorto em seus pensamentos, que nem percebeu o quanto andara. Estava em um dos milhões de corredores de Hogwarts, só não sabia em qual. Nesse exato momento, ouviu passos apressados no fim do corredor. De repente apenas um Potter correndo e puxando uma Weasley passaram por ele. Ele viu a Weasley virar a cabeça para trás e olhá-lo intrigada. Saiu correndo atrás deles meio corado. Resolvera contar a ela o que sabia sobre Snape, só não sabia que um certo Potter que ele odiava muito já a tinha ajudado.

Quando viu que os dois entrariam na sala de McGonagall, Malfoy parou e se escondeu para ver o que fariam, Gina não havia o visto seguindo eles. Harry bateu na porta.

- Sim, Sr. Potter, Srta. Weasley? – atendeu a professora abrindo porta.

- Me desculpe incomodar a essa hora, professora, mas creio que tenha ocorrido uma injustiça com a Gina. – Harry falou muito seguro indicando a amiga.

- Conte-me então, Srta. Weasley. – falou a bruxa.

Gina repetiu tudo sobre o trabalho, e logo após Harry deu uma de Hermione, e recitou também a regra dita pela amiga, com a sua conclusão. Malfoy sentiu uma ponta de raiva, por ter demorado demais a se decidir se ajudaria ou não a Weasley, pois agora o "Santo-Potter" já havia o feito.

- Hum... Não se preocupe Srta. Weasley. Me entregue o trabalho que conseguirei isto para você. Sem a nota a Srta. não fica. – falou McGonagall sorrindo.

Gina lhe estendeu o pergaminho.

- Muito obrigada, professora. – a garota disse.

- Boa noite. – ela fechou a porta.

No mesmo instante Gina abraçou Harry bem forte. BR  
- Obrigada mesmo, Harry!

O garoto corou tremendamente mas retribuiu o abraço.

Malfoy, ali perto, espumava de raiva.

**N/A:** Bom, sinto muito pelo que está havendo com a Floreios e Borrões, é uma pena que eu não tenha minha mesada em dia para colaborar, se não seria a primeira! Eu amo aquele site... T-T Este capítulo é bem para o ódio de todos, inclusive e principalmente do Malfoy, o Harry realmente se deu bem, e não há como negar. A Gina é muito ingênua para imaginar que o Draco também queria ajudá-la. Daqui para frente, confesso que os ídolos de Draco/Gina vão se irritar um pouco, pois o romance deles cai um pouco, mas o ciúme aumenta, que fofo. Bom, espero que tenham gostado e POR FAVOR, comentem, deixem suas reviews! Obrigada, Ten-Ten!


	14. As Declaraçãoções?

**14. A(s) Declaração(ções?)**

Na manhã seguinte, Gina sorria radiante. Arrumou os cabelos em um penteado diferente, vestiu-se para a aula e desceu feliz para tomar seu café da manhã. Ao passar pela Sala Comunal viu Harry, Rony e Hermione também indo tomar café. Se juntou a eles.

- Olá! – ela disse feliz.

- Oi, Gina . – Harry respondeu rápido.

Os dois trocaram olhares sorridentes, e coraram um pouco (calma! XD A fic não é de shipper H/G! XD).

Depois do café, a primeira aula para da manhã daquele dia para Gina, era Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, com a Corvinal. Ela logo se aproximou de Luna.

- Hum... Que sorriso bobo é esse? – a corvinal loira perguntou de cara.

- Ai, Luna! Acho que finalmente eu significo alguma coisa para o Harry! – Gina falou.

- Que isso, Gina! Você sempre teve algum significado para o Harry!

- Ah, Luna, você sabe, né? Nunca foi assim, "aquela amizade"... Eu era mais uma simples pirralha pra ele... Mas agora é diferente...

- Sei... Isso é bom... Mas você acha que ele gosta de você? – Luna perguntou despreocupada.

- Não, não... Só amizade mesmo... Mas vou me contentar com isso. – Gina sorriu.

- Srta. Lovegood, Srta. Weasley, poderiam prestar atenção aqui, por favor? – perguntou Hagrid acariciando um unicónio branco.

- Nos desculpe, professor. – disse Gina ainda sorrindo.

Malfoy não prestou atenção a nenhuma das aulas daquele dia. Não conseguia parar de pensar em novos xingamentos para o Potter estúpido. Não sabia porque, mas não suportava a idéia da Weasley ainda gostar do Potter, mesmo depois de tudo que ele já havia feito para ela (com a Chang). "Mas o que eu tenho a ver com isso! Se ela é idiota e continua se iludindo o problema é dela!" ele pensou, e foi para os jardins refrescar a cabeça. Mas como quando se fala (no caso, pensa) no diabo aparece o rabo, lá estavam, a Weasley e o Potter, conversando felizes embaixo de uma árvore. "Que se foda..." pensou Draco nervoso, mas era óbvio que ele não poderia fingir que nada estava acontecendo, ele tinha que irritá-los.

- Potter! Duas ao mesmo tempo? Ou a Chang e a Weasley aceitaram te dividir?

- Cala essa boca, Malfoy! – esbravejou Harry.

- E você, Weasley? Realizando um sonho de infância? Ah, desculpe, eu tinha esquecido que você _ainda está_ na infância!

- Olha aqui, Malfoy, vou te contar três novidades: Primeiro, eu estou feliz demais para discutir com você no momento! Segundo, falar da Cho Chang não vai me afetar, ta ok? E terceiro, o Harry é apenas meu AMIGO!

Harry sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago ao ouvir isso. Olhou para Gina pasmo. A garota nem percebeu a reação dele.

- Ah, me desculpe você, eu esqueci que você não deve conhecer a palavra AMIGO, já que acho muito difícil alguém como você ter um!

Harry não prestou mais atenção à conversa, só percebeu que em algum momento Malfoy saíra dali. Gina sorria quando olhou para Harry.

- Tudo bem, aquele tonto acha que falar da Cho na minha frente vai me deixar chateada... Vamos entrar? – ela disse, mas na verdade, falar de Chang realmente a abalava, estava se segurando para não chorar, afinal, não queria perder a amizade com Harry por causa de seu amor bobo.

Harry, ainda mudo, concordou com a cabeça. Depois de alguns minutos resolveu voltar a falar.

- Gina, bem, eu... – ele começou meio nervoso – Eu não estou mais com a Cho...

- Ah? – Gina demorou um pouco para digerir o que o garoto dissera. No momento em que entendeu, uma felicidade enorme invadiu o seu corpo, e ela não pôde deixar de sorrir meio boba.

- Hum... Sério? Por quê? Vocês brigaram? – a garota resolveu puxar assunto.

- Bem... Não exatamente... Eu apenas disse pra ela que gosto de outra pessoa...

Gina murchou no mesmo momento. Toda sua felicidade de segundos atrás pareceu se esvair como fumaça ao vento. Por um momento pensou que Harry finalmente estava livre, e que ela teria chance de conquistá-lo. Por um único momento achou que todo seu esforço, sua raiva e seus pedidos de "Harry, largue a Cho!" teriam funcionado, mas percebeu que só o fizeram trocar de "vítima"...

- Ah, é...? – ela perguntou desanimada – E eu posso saber quem é essa outra pessoa? – ela completou como que se preparando para receber uma nota horrível de um exame.

- Pode. – ele disse e parou de caminhar em direção ao castelo. Ela parou também e virou para ouvi-lo. – Gina, eu te amo.

Malfoy não pôde deixar de ficar aliviado com o que ouvira. A Weasley dissera bem claramente que era só amiga do Potter. "Mas se são só amigos, por que estão mais próximos do que antes?", o garoto se perguntava sem entender. Parou de pensar naquilo quando Kevin abriu a porta do dormitório, adentrou o aposento muito sério e depois sorriu corado para Malfoy. "Muller?".

"O Harry se declarou pra mim! O Harry se declarou pra mim! O Harry se declarou pra mim...". Gina parecia em estado de choque (pra não dizer demência mental) depois do breve acontecimento nos jardins. Ao ouvir a declaração de Harry, ficou totalmente sem reação, não conseguiu falar nada, apenas andou apressada para sair de perto dele antes que seu rosto se confundisse com a cor dos cabelos. Talvez tivesse feito o garoto pensar que ela não havia escutado, ou talvez que o tivesse rejeitado, mas isso não vinha ao caso no momento. Quando percebeu que andava sem rumo só para fugir de Harry, achou melhor ir refletir em algum lugar que definitivamente ELE não iria encontrá-la. E qual seria o lugar mais adequado se não o banheiro da Murta-que-Geme? Pois lá foi a Weasley.

- Olá, Weaskey, perambulando pela escola? – perguntou a fantasma enjoada.

- Ah, Murta, você por aqui...? – Gina falou sorrindo boba e totalmente avoada.

- Não! Esse é o rejeitado "banheiro da Murta-que-Geme" e eu não estaria aqui! – gritou a Murta – Eu não esperava que as pessoas se lembrassem de mim, mas não imaginei que fosse tanto! – ela gemeu chorona.

- Er... Quer dizer... Me desculpe, Murta – Gina tentou consertar se recompondo – eu estava distraída e...

- Distraída com o que? – a fantasma perguntou ainda chorosa.

- Er... Você não conta para ninguém? – perguntou Gina conferindo os lados, caso alguém as escutasse (básico que a Weasley esqueceu-se que Murta é a maior fofoqueira do castelo... u.u').

- E alguém vem falar comigo! – Murta retrucou irônica.

- Tá bom, tá bom... é que... o Harry... sabe o Harry Potter?

- Claro que sei! – Murta falou, agora, sorrindo, e com certeza, se ainda tivesse um corpo, seu rosto estaria corado.

- Ele... Bem... Ele se declarou pra mim. – Gina cochichou.

- O QUÊÊÊ! – a fantasma gritou muito alto.

- Shhhh! – Gina pediu.

- Mas como é que pode! – Murta parecia indignada – Vocês são realmente podres! Eu odeio todos vocês! ESTÚPIDOS! – ela continuava gritando.

- O que houve! – Gina não entendeu.

- Houve que vocês são todos iguais! Egoístas! Já me tiraram a vida, já tiraram minha felicidade, e agora querem tirar o MEU Harry! Idiotas! Nunca deveria confiar em vivos!

- Como assim "seu Harry"? – agora Gina é que estava pasma.

- Eu o vi primeiro! Eu fui gentil com ele primeiro! Eu gostei dele primeiro!

Gina não sabia o que falar. Saiu de um choque e entrou em outro. A Murta amava Harry. Não, espere um minuto: Murta-que-Geme, a fantasma do banheiro, ama o famoso Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu! Isso definitivamente não fazia sentido!

Gina resolveu deixar Murta sozinha com seus delírios e correu para fora do banheiro, sabendo que tinha arranjado uma nova inimiga em Hogwarts.

Kevin olhou para baixo muito corado, depois olhou para Malfoy novamente.

- O que foi? – Malfoy perguntou meio receoso e com uma cara de nojo.

- Eu... Malfoy, eu queria falar uma coisa importante pra você... – Kevin parecia embaraçado.

Malfoy já estava estranhando demais aquele garoto...

Gina foi para o quarto. Pensou, pensou... Pensou mais um pouco... Mais um pouquinho... E decidiu! Ia aceitar a declaração de Harry. Afinal, não tinha nada a perder. Sempre gostou dele, ninguém te interessava agora, e ela estava sozinha. Poderia tentar, se realmente não desse certo ela... Peraí! Por que não daria certo? Decidiu que já havia pensado demais, e só estava complicando as coisas. "É claro que vai dar tudo certo, eu amo ele, ele me ama.".

Saiu do quarto toda feliz, à procura de seu futuro namorado.

Malfoy já se irritava com a enrolação de Kevin. Aquilo estava estranho, mas ele também não tinha o dia todo.

- Olha, Muller, eu não posso ficar esperando a sua boa vontade de me falar o que é. Você já enrolou três passagens (daquelas com ) da fic e ainda não abriu a boca. – pressionou Malfoy.

- Tudo bem, Malfoy... Digo, Draco. Desculpe. – Kevin ficou envergonhado.

Malfoy estranhou o vocabulário do garoto.

- Draco... – os dois se encararam - ... **Eu te amo!**  
O loiro começou a tossir na mesma hora, como se tivesse engasgado.

- Você... cof cof... está de brincadeira, né, Muller! – perguntou ao mesmo tempo pasmo e nojento.

- Não, Draco... E eu só percebi o quanto gostava de você depois que já tinha feito a burrice e te ajudar com aquela grifinória... Eu me arrependi tanto... – Kevin falava cabisbaixo, quase chorando.

- QUE NOJO! – Draco irritou-se de vez – Você, em algum momento, pensou que eu gostasse de você, Muller? Até parece! Você lembra de quantas vezes eu falei que odiava a Weasley? Pois bem, saiba que mesmo com tudo que disse, eu preferiria mil, não, um milhão de vezes beijar ela a beijar um homem! Principalmente sendo um idiota do mesmo calibre que você!

Kevin já estava derramado em lágrimas, de joelhos no chão.

- Mas... Mas... Você odiava ela... e terminou com a Pansy... – justificava o garoto aos soluços - ... você só xingava a Bulstrode e uma tal de Granger... Eu pensei que... voce a odiava tanto...

- E odeio mais ainda a você, a partir de agora! – Draco falou sério e bravo, e saiu do dormitório, deixando um Kevin aos prantos para trás.

**N/A:** Nossa... finalmente terminei de digitar esse capítulo... Desculpem, acho que estraguei a história né? Ah, eu só quis mudar um pouco o rumo... Talvez fosse engraçado colocar essa declaração do Muller, mas acabou sendo dramático... Só para avisar: EU NÃO TENHO PRECONCEITOS! Posso ter xingado, colocados insultos, mas foram por parte da personalidade do Draco! Eu, realmente, não vejo problema algum em ter a orientação sexual diferente da dos outros! Acho que todos, homossexuais, heterossexuais e bissexuais são todos humanos, e devem ser respeitados! Tenho grandes amigos homo e bissexuais, e gosto muito deles! Espero que todos tenham entendido a mensagem.

Vou deixar um pequeno spoiller para que vocês não parem de ler a fic agora (caso não tenham gostado desse capítulo): ESSE FATO NÃO IRÁ INTERFERIR EM FUTURAS RELAÇÕES! Isso mesmo, o Kevin vai praticamente sumir da fic daqui pra frente, então não pense que verão um "rival gay e chorão" para a Gina nos próximos capítulos. Me desculpem aqueles que gostavam do Muller, acho que essa é a última aparição dele, pelo menos por um bom tempo...

Obrigada por acompanhar minha fic até este ponto. Por favor, comentem! _Próximo capítulo: 15. Algo Impede!_

Bjos, Tenten. -

(nossa que N/A gigante...)


	15. Algo impede!

**15. Algo Impede!**

Irritado, e até um pouco assustado com tudo aquilo, Draco resolveu ir dar uma volta nos jardins para refrescar a cabeça.

Gina procurou em todo o castelo, mas não achava Harry. Viu Hermione e Luna no saguão de entrada, com alguns livros nas mãos.

- Olá, meninas! – Gina se aproximou delas.

- Olá, Gina. Estávamos indo à biblioteca ler esses livros sobre Animais Misteriosos dos Últimos Séculos, quer vir conosco? – Hermione perguntou empolgada.

- Falam sobre ursos marinhos carnívoros, não é fantástico! – completou Luna com os olhos brilhando.

- Hum... Muito interessante! – exclamou a ruiva, pensando que na verdade deveria ser um tédio – Mas estou procurando pelo Harry. Vocês viram ele?

- Acho que estava no jardim... – tentou recordar Mione – Você não vem mesmo?

- Não, obrigada. – Gina ficou meio sem graça – Boa leitura, vejo vocês depois! – ela disse e se dirigiu aos jardins do castelo.

Avistou Harry perto do lago, aparentemente tomando um ar... Sei lá, incrivelmente estava sozinho. Ela se aproximou.

- Harry...!

- Oi, Gina! – ele cumprimentou-a sorrindo.

- Posso falar com você, Harry? – a garota já estava corada.

- Claro.

- Harry... eu... eu queria dizer que... que eu... eu também gos...

Nesse instante Gina viu Draco Malfoy passando pelos jardins, ladeado por seus dois conparsas Crabbe e Goyle, que no momento não faziam muita diferença, atrás de Harry. Assim que viu o loiro, a menina perdeu a fala.

- Você o que? – perguntou Harry.

- Eu queria tomar um suco de abóbora! – Ela falou muito rápido e com um sorriso amarelo. – Vem comigo?

Harry estranhou, mas acompanhou a garota.

"O que foi que eu disse! O que eu to fazendo!", Gina pensava enquanto entrava no salão principal.

Algum tempo depois, Draco caminhava pelo corredor em direção às masmorras, quando encontrou com Pansy Parkinson (e fazia tempo que ele não lembrava que ela existia), vindo na direção oposta.

Ela passou reto por ele, de cara emburrada. Ele parou e se virou para vê-la se afastar, mas ela também havia parado.

- Seu desalmado! – ela disse ainda de costas.

- O que é que você ACHA (por que nunca é verdade) que eu fiz desta vez? – Draco perguntou com tédio, como se qualquer um inventasse artimanhas sobre ele 3 vezes a cada dia...

- Eu é que pergunto! – Ela falou se virando para ele. – O que você fez com o coitado do Kevin!

Pansy parecia brava, mas falar do Muller deixava Draco MUITO irritado.

- O que foi que aquele idiota te disse!

- NADA! – ela gritou – Ele só está chorando há 2 horas sem parar e murmurando seu nome, jogado na Sala Comunal! O que você fez agora, seu monstro! (N/A: nossa, olha quem fala XD)

- Eu não fiz nada! Aquele idiota que tirou suas conclusões e achou que eu teria um caso com ele! Quando eu chamo ele de maluco, ele fica desse jeito! – Draco gritou e saiu pisando forte para o dormitório, deixando uma Pansy mais que pasma estacionada no corredor.

"Não acredito que eu não falei com o Harry...! O que me deu naquela hora! Maldito Malfoy... aposto que foi porque ele estava por perto! Ele me dá azar! Eca!", Gina pensava muito confusa enquanto caminhava para o campo de Quadribol naquele final de tarde.

Ao chegar, viu Malfoy com uma cara nada boa, muito irritado, encostado na parede. Se aproximou, mas achou melhor não falar nada, não queria começar uma briga...

Draco corou quando viu a Weasley e se lembrou do que dissera a Muller: "Eu preferiria mil, não, um milhão de vezes beijar ela a beijar um homem!". E essa desencadeou uma outra lembrança: **o beijo!** Lembrou-se da Festa de Outono, e corou muito mais.

- Professor Malfoy? Professor Malfoy!

O loiro saiu do transe ainda muito corado. Um garoto do 1º ano gritava para chamar sua atenção.

- Ah? O quê? Ah, oi, Jonny! – Draco falou rápido e confuso.

- O professor estava dormindo, é? – o garotinho deu risada e se uniu à turma.

Gina dava risinhos escondidos.

Na manhã de sábado todos estavam reunidos em volta do quadro de avisos na sala da Grifinória, afinal, depois de muito tempo, finalmente havia sido exposto o próximo final de semana em Hogsmeade. Seria dali a um mês, em uma sexta-feira. Dispensariam todas as aulas nessa sexta, pois no real "fim de semana" todos os professores estariam em rotineira reunião, que todo ano ocorria (nesse ano caíra em um Sábado e Domingo) para esquematizarem os N.I.E.N.s (não se pode dar exames iguais todos os anos, né?). Contudo, os alunos de 1º e 2º ano não têm autorização para ir a Hogsmeade, então ficariam no castelo (dispensados de suas aulas também). Mas... Como conseqüência, Gina, tampouco Malfoy, poderiam ir ao passeio. O pequeno torneio entre 1ºs anos de quadribol estava para ocorrer, isso fez com que os dois professores tivessem que ficar na escola para cumprir com suas aulas...

- Poxa... que droga... – Gina suspirou. "De que isso importa? **O Harry me ama!**", e saiu toda feliz para tomar café.

Chegando no Salão Principal, avistou Harry e Rony já sentados na mesa. Se aproximou dos dois muito sorridente.

- Bom dia! – cumprimentou-os.

- Bom dia, Gina. – os dois responderam.

A garota se sentou ao lado de Harry.

- Onde está a Mione? – ela perguntou.

-Biblioteca... Pleno **Sábado!** - resmungou Rony.

- Ah, Rony, entenda, ela só é excessivamente inteligente. – Gina sorriu – Eu acho que você deveria fazer companhia a ela.

- Hum... Minha cabeça explode só com os deveres semanais... Ok, ok... – Ele se deu por vencido, pegou uma última torrada e saiu em direção à biblioteca.

- Esses dois... – suspirou Gina, e virou-se para Harry – Harry, eu... Bem, eu... Eu queria lhe falar que...

Harry corou e parou para ouvi-la.

- Er... – Gina procurava palavras quando olhou para a mesa da Sonserina e avistou Malfoy, que dava risada com seus amigos. – Bem... eu... – ela ficou nervosa.

Malfoy pareceu perceber que a pequena Weasley o observava, pois olhou bem nos olhos da garota, fazendo-a corar.

- Harry, eu devo ir ao dormitório rapidinho e já volto! – ela soltou logo e saiu correndo do Salão Principal.

Gina parou do lado de fora do Salão e encostou na parede. "Qualé, Gina! O que foi que eu fiz de novo! Aquele Malfoy... Está me irritando...!", ela se questionava quando ninguém menos que Draco malfoy saiu do seu café da manhã e a viu ali.

- Weasley... – ele ia começar a falar algo do tipo: "Está fugindo de mim agora, é?", mas Gina o interrompeu.

- PÁRA MALFOY! SAI DAQUI AGORA! EU TE ODEIO! – ela gritou com as mãos na cabeça e os olhos fechados.

Malfoy só conseguiu arregalar os olhos sem saber o que tinha feito. Quando pensou em falar novamente Harry saiu do Salão atrás dele.

- Malfoy, Gina...? – ele começou.

A garota simplesmente segurou o braço do moreno e saiu puxando-o para os jardins.

- Vem comigo! – foi só o que ela disse.

Chegaram perto da orla da floresta e então Gina parou e encarou Harry.

- Gina, o que...? – ele ia questionar, mas a menina não deixou.

- Harry, não fale nada. – ela disse – Sou eu quem tem que falar agora.

Ele parou para escutá-la de novo.

- Harry, sei que demorei, e que você deve ter pensado coisas estranhas de mim, mas eu vou responder ao que você me disse outro dia. Harry, eu também gosto de você. Eu quero ficar junto com você...

Silêncio.

Harry somente abriu um largo sorriso e abraçou Gina muito forte. Ela retribuiu, e eles ficaram ali por um tempo.

Draco já não entendia a Weasley. Que ataque de ódio fora aquele? Resolveu fingir que nada havia acontecido, pois, ele aceitando ou não, de uns tempos pra cá, pensar que a Weasley o odiava doía. Ele não entendia ou não queria entender o porquê, mas doía um pouco... ou muito?

**N/A:** Nyaaaannnn úù Me desculpem! Essa NÃO é uma fic Harry/Gina! Por mais que esteja parecendo... --' É sério, esse caso dos dois é só para esquentar a história! Não acreditem em um futuro desses dois por aqui! Bom, espero que não desistam de ler! XD O próximo capítulo é uma gracinha! - Mas o 17 é melhor ainda! \o/ (Será que estou sendo muito metida? XD) Sinceramente um dos capítulos que mais gostei foi o 17! - Por favor continuem acompanhando! \o/ E comenteeeeeeeeeemmm! Please! - Kissus!


End file.
